


Revenge

by LokiBitch07



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Amnesia, Forced Relationship, Hostage Situation, Infanticide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Physical Abuse, Rape, Revenge, Size Kink, dark!, no one should read this ever, there is seriously something wrong with my head.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey notes how Loki turns blue when touched during an attack in Jotunheim.<br/>A plan builds in his head, and when he breeds Loki, he decides to keep his newest spoil of war for his personal pleasure and revenge against Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Non-con / Rape like woah…. I mean worlds of hurt, no comfort, and once again really explicit and dark, and please don’t read if you are in the slightest bit squeamish.  
> And if you read – consider yourself warned!
> 
> Otherwise please note that in this AU Laufey is neither father nor mother to Loki! So no incest.  
> Loki is part Jotun though. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, I would like to mention that it seems that I am now officially the queen of second-filling prompts on livejournal.  
> Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean to, but when there is a brilliant idea it haunts my mind until I finally have to write something, just to find out that there is someone else that posted the most amazing fill…  
> Here is the original request as well as another brilliant fill: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23053639#t23053639  
> Also, I would like to thank my little godofmischief93 for beta-reading before I posted this....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

“Run home little princess…”

Laufey let’s his eyes wander over the destruction that is taking place, brought on by a testing insult that had worked just the way Laufey had predicted.  
The golden god had no restraint, young and foolish that he was, and his actions would prove more than enough cause to embark in a new war against Asgard.  
This time it would be Asgard’s fault, started by the anger of a young god, and the danger of war may be enough to discuss the return of the casket of winters. 

Jotunheim had been too long without its power. 

Laufey’s eyes glitter when he notes the destruction that Mjölnir brings down on his realm, the anger that Odin’s son pours over the Frost Giants. He sees man after man fall; some injured severely others lost to the purpose of retrieving one of the most important items of the realm. 

He lets his eyes wander, debating whether to send in more troops, when he saw it. 

The younger of the Odinsons, as tall as his brother, but fairer, lighter, uses his magic to fight the oncoming warriors. He was causing less harm than the war-mongering older prince, distracting them from the golden god, protecting where he could, harming when needed.  
Layfey had watched with interest that he used magic, not common in Asgard, and only used by few in Jotunheim. His magic was wonderful to watch; although destructive it was almost effortless in its power.  
Red eyes followed as Loki ducked and jumped, and finally was grabbed by one of his Frosten warriors, a good tactic to put fear into the hearts of lesser beings as the touch burned the skin, disabling body and mind….but when the young prince’s armor fell off his arm, his pink flesh did not turn black but blue as the Jotun. 

Laufey caught his breath as he tried to understand the implication of what he had just witnessed and how he would be able to use it for his advantage. 

He could see confusion on the young god’s face, as if this was a surprise, making way for something like horror and then something that may or may not have been understanding.  
The Jotun warrior holding the Odinson raised his red eyes questioningly, as if he could find an answer by just staring at his opponent, and the hesitation caused him his life as the Loki got himself back under control and slayed him with a well thrown dagger to the chest. 

Laufey then knew that the gift of the young god’s invasion was greater than he had hoped for. 

Immune to the touch…….  
The youngest Odinson was immune to the touch, turning blue…there had been stories about children surviving in both realms, able to adapt to both system, both Aesir and Jotun, but at the same time neither.  
One way or another, this young god could be very useful for Laufey’s plans.  
Very useful indeed. 

He knew that he had to act quickly to not lose this advantage that formed in his mind.  
Laufey turned, mind racing, hurrying back to the main castle where his sons were navigating the warriors that were available.

“Hellblindli!” He called his youngest, which turned quickly, bowing his head respectfully when he recognized his father. 

“Capture the dark prince, the young Odinson. We need him!”  
Hellblindli stared for a moment, then nodding and turning.  
He had never been one for many words, and today proved no different.  
He would follow orders. King Laufey would explain later if he thought it necessary.  
He summoned the best of his warriors, discussing the wishes of his king with them, preparing for capturing instead of killing. 

When Fandral was pierced by the ice straight in the chest, screaming his surprise and pain into the sky, everyone but Thor realized that it was time to retreat.  
Laufey watched the young Odinson as he screamed at his older brother, finally losing his temper: “We must go NOW!”

And Laufey watched as his son Hellblindli and the warriors he selected stayed close and trotted behind the youngest prince when they took off. 

Running like rabbits the Asgardians where, the Jotun Ice Giants following behind closely, the mighty she- beast that Laufey had released as a distraction chasing them in a wonderful hunt.  
Thor laughed over the icy storm like a mad man; his voice echoed of the dark icy walls in a land plunged into darkness.  
Laufey ran along with his men, for his age still fast and agile, jumping over cliffs and rocks, but instead of watching and following his son and the youngest of the Odinsons as his wish was, he made himself chase the golden god and his encourage, to see if he could take them prisoner before they had a chance to leave the realm.

In the meantime the selected warriors, one which was a mage as well, gained ground on Loki, slowly sending him away from the others by magically pulling rocks and walls into his path, separating him without the trickster god or the others realizing at first, leaving him to fend for himself.  
When he was out of sight for a couple of seconds from the other Asgardians, jumping into a shallow ditch, still running fast and without breaking stride, two things happened: First, a spell bound his feet while a well thrown spear hit him in the shoulder, making him stumble and fall to his knees.

Loki was taken by surprise, and as he quickly mumbled a counter-spell and scrambled back to his feet, the five Jotuns were upon him.  
The Frost Giant sorcerers stunned Loki with a well-placed blinding spell, confusing him while a second swung the blunt side of an ice sword against Loki’s temple, sending him into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
The sorcerer quickly pulled the prepared shackles from his belt, forged by dwarfs, riddled with ancient runes to bind magic of even the most powerful.  
Loki’s hands were secured behind his back, a hand placed over the prince’s mouth, growing a gag of ice around his head, flushing him blue. 

Quickly the largest of the warriors picked up the unconscious young god, throwing him over his shoulder where Loki’s head lolled to the side, and they started their run back to the castle as instructed. 

 

When Odin arrived with a flash of the Bifrost, landing him next to Thor, the Warrior 3 and Sif, the first thing he noted was the army of Frost Giants closing in on his heir, Thor.  
The second thing, almost instinct, once he had made sure that his eldest was alive and not injured, his eyes wandered to find his youngest, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.  
Odin’s mouth set in a grim line as he reined his steed Sleipnir. 

Laufey was slightly disappointed that the Allfather had arrived in time and kept them from taking more spoils, but he did not let it show on his face.  
The young Odinson was nowhere to be seen, a good sign. He noted that Odin had also noticed his youngest missing.  
With a flick of his wrist he allowed a sheet of ice to carry him up to face the Allfather, facing his worst opponent that had allowed Jotunheim to become what it had today.  
A frosten wasteland, plunged into darkness.  
Laufey had resented Odin for a very long time, and he felt like the possibility for revenge had finally come. 

He watched Odin, as he saw him scan the plane for his second son once more.  
“Allfather, you look weary.”  
Odin’s eyes stopped wandering, fasting themselves on Laufey’s hard features.  
“Laufey – end this now.”

Laufey did not flinch or back down. He tilted his head slightly, studying the father of the gods. “Your boy sought this out.” His red eyes flickered over to the golden god who had murdered so many of his men, creating chaos in his city.  
Who had no restraint, no willpower.  
No strength to walk away.  
Weak.

“You are right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such.”  
Odin straightened, his eyes never leaving Laufey’s sharp features. 

“Then leave my realm and never return.” Laufey sneered, flexing his hands into fists.

Odin nodded, but continued.  
“I notice…that one of ours is not here, Laufey. One of our warriors is missing.” 

Thor’s head snapped around, his eyes searching, widening when he found Odin’s words to hold true, that Loki was gone. His face flushed an angry red, and he raised his hammer once more.  
“These savages have him father, we must attack.”  
“Silence, you insolent boy” Odin whispered sharply, his eyes never leaving Laufey’s face.

Laufey gave a small smile, tilting his head back slightly.  
“I was informed that your youngest son has been attacking many of my warriors and has been overwhelmed. He is injured but alive, he is currently in the care of our healers.”

Sleipnir shuffled under Odin, making small whinnying sounds as he heard about the fate of his dam.  
Sif laid an arm on Thor’s shoulder to steady him and keep him in place, knowing well what an attack at this point would do to them.  
None of them would leave alive. 

“Laufey, these were the actions of young, foolish boys. I would appreciate you releasing Loki to my safety, and we shall retreat. Our healers in Asgard are exceptional.”

Laufey shook his head. “We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. Your youngest son shall remain in Jotunheim, securing the safety of the realm from further attacks of your eldest prince and yourself.  
We shall discuss terms about the hostage in exactly one week.  
Until then I bid you good bye….Odin.” 

Odin nodded sadly, and before Thor could scream and attack once more, the Bifrost opened and swallowed them in a stream of light. 

 

When Loki woke, his head hurt. Dizziness engulfed him, choking him behind what he soon found to be a cold gag of ice pressing onto his features, growing into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the bottom.  
The cold was so intense it burned.  
A stinging pain on his left shoulder blade made him wince when he tried to move.  
He looked around bewildered, finding himself spread out on what seemed to be pelts on top of an icy platform in a dark dirty-ice room, his hands shackled above him, his legs spread, held open by heavy chains connected to the corners below him.  
His clothes had been removed, leaving him shivering in the cold of Jotunheim in his small clothes.  
Loki took a deep breath, forcing his pounding headache to retrieve but not succeeding, when he noticed frost giants in the corner of the room, mumbling to each other. 

He stilled, sharp fear spearing his stomach. 

Jotun. He was in the hand of frost giants.  
What a stupid stupid mistake. 

And from what he could feel, the ice cold metal manacles around his wrist and feet where binding his magic, pulsating in white freezing pain around him.  
Loki clenched, giving a quick, involuntary jerk on his chains, and the slight rattle turned the heads of the blue beasts in the corner. 

“Ah. The prince has woken.”

Loki recognized Laufey, as he casually walked towards him, his hands clasping each other, his red eyes studying his bound prisoner.  
He was even more imposing so close, towering over Loki, his red eyes slowly wandering over the much smaller prince bound to the bed beneath him.  
“Prince Loki.” His smile was wolfish, and did not hide the triumph the king felt over his prisoner.  
Loki did not react, just stared back at the large king, wondering whether Thor and Odin already knew that he was missing, and if they had started to discuss a ransom. 

What a stupid idea this had been.  
Loki’s anger is directed to himself as well as Thor, but when his headache pounds in reply to his frown, he lets out a silent groan behind his gag and closes his eyes once more. 

From his revolting stomach and the way the room continues to spin before him, he knows that his head was likely injured during his attack. Also he can feel where the spear has pierced his shoulder, throbbing at a low level, pain eased by the cold.  
The elder frost giant next to Laufey, hunched over a staff, features crumbled like old, split ice, bends over Loki, pressing a hand against the side of his head. 

Loki stills as he feels some sort of energy flow through him, taking away most of the pain, at least ebbing it to a manageable level.  
Sorcerer.  
They were healing him, which was a good sign. At least it seemed that even if he was a prisoner, he was not going to suffer too much. 

Laufey leaned down to his bound prisoner, pressing his large, calloused hand in the middle of Loki’s chest, watching as the blue of the Jotun flushed his bound body. Loki’s eyes grew large for a moment, once more taken back by his body’s ability to change. 

Without a word, Laufey gestured to the old healer who now ran his fingers over Loki’s body, looking into the green eyes which slowly filled with blood, running old calloused fingers along the raised heritage markings that raised all along the young god’s body.  
Loki struggled lightly, not wanting to be touched like some kind of animal, but soon noted that he was bound tight and could not keep the healer from running his healing hands over his body.

When he arrived at the small clothes, the sorcerer gave a quick glance to Laufey who nodded, his palm still pressing into Loki’s chest. 

With a low, what may be supposed to comforting murmur, Loki was stripped to lay fully naked on the platform, tensing at this strange change in events. The healer let his finger run over the flaccid cock of Loki, nestled in a batch of black hair, lifting it together with his balls to inspect the opening behind them.  
Then the cold hands of the healer were pressed on his stomach, and Loki could feel the stream of magic once more, testing his organs. It was not uncomfortable but strangely invasive, and Loki struggled once more to show that he did not approve of this man touching him without his consent. 

Both frost giants ignored him, and finally the elder stood, turning to Laufey and spoke in a voice that sounded like ice grinding against rock, in a language like wind and snow and crackling of breaking frozen wood.  
Laufey nodded a couple of times, and Loki felt like he could see triumph flash over the dark features once more, but he could not be sure. 

The hand that had pressed into his chest lifted, and slowly, slowly starting from where Laufey had touched him, his body turned back the pale weak pink that had been before, the form of the Asgardian he was raised as.  
Loki followed the change with wide eyes, his mind racing, wondering why he had never realized….realized what? What exactly?  
That he was Jotun?  
But how…how could that be?

“I see that you were not aware of your heritage young Loki?”  
Laufey grinned, baring teeth.  
It took Loki some strength to take his eyes from his changing body and the fleeting blue, which brought along the cold biting much harder into his soft flesh.

“You see Odinson, you are part Jotun. And you are my hostage.”  
Laufey’s eyes glittered as he studied the reaction of Loki’s face. The young god kept himself expressionless, but his hands clenched into fists, hating his inability to answer or reply. 

“It seems that you are more than just Aesir as you can see, you are one of us. This is course…unexpected. Note, that there are not too many like you, which we call Realmwalkers.  
Beings that are more than one species that can blend into any population they choose, sometimes never learning about their difference.”

Laufey leaned in closer, studying the wide green eyes of the trickster beneath him  
“You are indeed a rare gem, Odinson.”

Abruptly Laufey pulled back, standing.  
“Your father is aware of you being here. We shall use you for further discussion to ensure the peace between our realms and that your war-mongering brother does not attack our realm again.”

Loki stiffened slightly at this accusation, knowing well why Thor had attacked and that he had played no small role in his anger. Now he could slap himself once more for his stupidity.

“Interestingly my healer has confirmed that you are fully Jotun when changed….”  
Laufey let his fingers run once more along the soft hide of his spoil beneath him, watching as the trail of his touch turned blue, swirling from the tip of his fingers, spreading once more along the flesh of Loki.  
“What we are going to do now, my prince, is to ensure the peace between our realms. What better to ensure the peace but a child.  
You are Odinson.  
And therefore I have decided to breed you.”

Loki stilled, his head rushing with blood, singing behind his ears.  
This was not the first time he had been forced to carry the child of a creature, Sleipnir being his first-born son but this was…so much worse. These were monsters.  
HE was a monster.  
His eyes traveled over his once again pale limps as he slowly shook his head.

Laufey smiled almost apologetic now, continuing to stroke the soft hide of his small prisoner.  
He nodded to the healer who was still behind him, and the Jotun gave a quick bow and retreated, leaving the king alone with his hostage.

“You see, you have no other choice. I have been waiting for a very long time to take revenge on Asgard, for what has been done to me. And you, little one, shall be my weapon. Together we shall destroy Odin.”

Loki threw his head back, pulling at his restraints in vain. 

Laufey let out a harsh laugh, pearling like ice from his lips.  
He sat next to the god on the bed, his hand now trailing along the once again raised lines on Loki, trailing them down to his cock, where they met in a small needle-like loop near the tip.

Laufey stared into the now blood-shot eyes of the fragile man beneath him; he could feel the anger and hate wavering of him like heat.  
“Hate me all you want Odinson, you are going to give me another heir. You are going to bring back the casket of winters. You …..are …..mine.”

With the last word his finger pushed into the tight opening of the small man beneath him, curving his spine, seeing the pain in the features under the gag. He knew that he was cold, too cold to be comfortable, and that the prince beneath him was less than half his size, but he also knew that Loki was his spoil of war.  
It was the right of the winner to take what they had claimed in battle. And this was an Odinson.  
His triumph. 

Loki’s eyes stared wide and uncomprehending towards the ceiling as the rough finger stilled inside him, allowing his tight opening to accommodate the too big digit and relax around the invasion.  
Loki’s head was racing, and his whole body was forcing him to deny the breach, clenching around the invading finger, drawing an amused rumble from Laufey’s lips, who bent down and whispered into the shacking god’s ear:  
“I am sure that you know that if you tense, this will be worse for you. So relax my prince. I shall enjoy this, as I hope that Odin can feel every push, every breach, and every tear that you receive for HIS failings. You have to pay for what your father did. And believe me if I tell you, that you are better off making it easier on yourself. Because I won’t.”

Laufey grinned, as he saw the red eyes beneath him searching his face, understanding flooding through them. He did not move, giving the young prince time to slowly unclench his tense muscles, relaxing ever so slightly around his large finger.  
Loki was not willing, but he was also not stupid.  
He knew he would hurt.  
He knew he would bleed.  
He also knew that there was nothing he could do but make it easier on himself.  
Laufey would enjoy it whether he hurt or not, whether he bled or not. 

“There we go, good boy”. He could feel the hate fresh, radiating like heat from the body beneath him, and he let out a laugh that sounded like glass breaking on a stone floor.  
Laufey picked up the much smaller body beneath him, lifting the ass onto his knees to allow easier access, starting at the tight puckered muscle around his large finger. And he pushed in, slowly, watching the Asgardian below him tense once more against the unwanted intrusion, the spine pressing up in an arch. 

As much as he could take what he wanted fast and rough, he admired the strength and beauty of this Odinson, and he decided in this instance that he would keep him as long as he could. 

Laufey’s finger was all the way in to the hilt, and he moved it in small circles to stretch and relax, opening the muscle, stretching it, Loki tensing once more, his back rigid, his head pressed into the side of his arm, eyes wide open, staring, unblinking.  
Laufey pulled back and slid back in, the entry rough and without moisture, and he realized that he wanted to hurt the small, fragile princeling beneath him less than he had anticipated. Had he cried or pleaded with his eyes, that may be a different story.  
But he was so…composed.  
So regal.  
So strong.

Laufey pulled out and sat up.  
He pushed Loki off his knees and stood, noting the hope that lit in his prisoner’s eyes as he walked towards the other side of the room.  
There he retrieved a small pot of animal fat rendered from the mammoth beasts that they killed for nourishment, spreading the smelly substance over his fingers.  
This would make things easier for the little one. 

Loki’s eyes followed him and the hope disappeared when Laufey sank back down on the pelts, pushing one hand under the small ass, the other circling the delicate hole once more, spreading the gleaming lubricant, pushing in much easier into the warmth that was Loki’s body.  
He rocked the small form on his finger, pushing in and out, circling, spreading patiently before he added another finger to scissor them, and opening the body beneath him for the pleasure he was going to take from it. 

Laufey leaned over the blue Jotun form wringing beneath him, studying the delicate lines on the too fragile body, following them with his tongue, feeling the scarred tissue with his cold touch.  
Loki’s eyes now had started to tear as he pushed in again and again, curling his fingers around the inner ring, towards the inner walls, pulling to open the muscles faster. 

He was ready, and Loki had to be able to take him now.  
Laufey had felt his own cock swell and harden, rising between his legs to full stiffness as he had worked on the fragile body beneath him. His partner had died a while back, and even though he had enjoyed pleasure with random mates, frost giants normally did not choose more than one partner for pleasure. Laufey was looking forward to a warm cavity to take his seed. 

For it had been a while.

His cock was large and pulsating, thinner in the front, almost in the shape of the icicle swords that the Jotun grew from their hands.  
It was enormous when compared to Loki’s slender frame. He knew he would be much to take for the fragile little being, and he was yet to see if Loki would survive their breeding.  
But the healer had acknowledged that Loki was built like any Jotun and should be able to accommodate even the mighty Laufey.  
He was small, true, but he could be bred. And he would give Laufey another son. 

Guiding his cock to the small entrance, Laufey continued to let his fingers glide over the blue soft flesh beneath him as he slowly, almost carefully pushed in. He slid in slowly, Loki once again clenching around the jagged coldness of his cock, and Laufey could feel warm blood trickling from Loki’s opening. 

Blood was part of the mating ritual of the Jotun, necessary to lubricate the entrance of the jagged cock as well as opening the womb to take in the large amount of seed the male partner would deposit in their partner.  
Loki stiffened and finally the tears ran down his cheeks, trailing along the scared ridges of his ancestry. He had tried to stay calm and relaxed, but the cold, jagged edges of Laufey cut into his soft flesh, opening him up like a burning wound, causing more pain than he had anticipated from any coupling.  
Laufey felt that Loki’s heat around his male genitals was stronger than usual with his other partners, melting him inside the young prince, sliding him easier into the depth of his spoil.  
And Laufey moved, pushing further and further, feeling the intestines of the small god moving around to accommodate his largeness, but not stopping him from what he knew he could do.  
Loki was now hard as a board beneath him, rigid in the pain that Laufey knew had taken over his mind, but he still continued until his whole cock was buried deep inside the blue Aesir, as if he had always belonged. 

He stayed burrowed in the folds of the intestines hugging his form, pulling back slowly, his melting cock cooling the heat of Loki and allowing himself to slide faster and without catching on the already cut ridges of the bound body, forming around he accommodating hole, then gliding back in.  
Laufey realized that Loki had held his breath with the pain, and while he pushed back into the warm, slippery depth his fingers touched the iced gag muting the prince, melting it under his command, allowing Loki to draw deep pained breaths under pressed words:

“Stop….please, gods, stop…..” Loki’s whole body was shaking, his pupils blown wide. He had gone over to pleading. “I…can’t…..”

Laufey continued to stare at Loki, how he tossed his head from side to side while Laufey slowly claimed his body, shaped him to his will, stroking in an even rhythm, punishing the insides.

He knew that Loki had to be Jotun, as he had claimed Aesir before and they normally died from pierced innards, bleeding out while being fucked, but this young one….was accommodating as any other runt. 

It was very pleasurable. 

Laufey continued with his even, steady rhythm, pulling out half way before pounding back in, a little harsher now as the worry of killing his prey was over, watching as Loki fisted his hands into the pelts below him and pulled on the chains holding him down. Loki’s sharp white teeth dug into the soft flesh of his arm as he was rocked back and forth, his raven-black hair catching in the whiteness of the pelt beneath him, tears streaming freely from shut eyes…trying not to scream, he would not scream, he would not scream….  
The gesture aroused Laufey more, the strength of this young being beneath him, and he rutted faster, a pained moan coming between his prisoners clenched teeth.

Laufey knew that no matter what Odin would offer, he would not send this one away. The king had not enjoyed breeding this much in a long time, and that knowledge pooled hot in his cock, turning him to a punishing speed.

Loki gave pained gasps; Laufey leaned down, forcing the prince to look into his red eyes:

“Scream for me Odinson, so loud that the Allfather can hear you! My people have been abused for generations by your kind, left in the dark, plundered by the mighty Asgard, subdued, left broken by the wayside. But no more, little princess. Scream for me then!”

Laufey slammed in, pulled out, pushing Loki back on the bed until he was stopped by the chains on Loki’s feet, holding him in place unable to move away from the invasion of his innards.  
The king leaned down, pulling the young prince up once to deeper accommodate him while he bit into the soft flesh of the spoils shoulder, drawing sweet, warm blood that filled his mouth instantly, licking the salt from the rippled skin.  
Loki stared past Laufey to the ceiling, eyes empty, his breath coming in gasps, when he mouthed the words: “You will die King Laufey, and I shall be the one to kill you.”

Laufey laughed his icy-glass laugh and threw his head back, pounding deep into pained intestines, finally ripping screams from the prince’s lips, fucking harder and deeper than before until he came in a stream of ice-cold release deep into the womb that was made to bear children. 

Laufey’s children. 

The kings hide rippled as he continued to ejaculate, flooding the internal organs with too much seed, leaning over the body of his small spoil while caressing his flanks. Staying seated deep within his prisoner, Laufey knew that the many small cuts and rips within Loki would take in the abundance of his seed, storing it for long months without a mate as it was in the olden days.  
If he was lucky one would take hold in the womb, combining with one of Loki’s own seeds, to grow a new life. But as Loki was new to the Jotun form that was rather unlikely and Laufey already relished the idea of visiting his new spoil again.  
And many more times after in the future. 

Finally he pulled back, his now flaccid cock retrieving in a stream of light blue semen, mixed with streaks of brilliantly red blood, proving once more that Loki was not fully Jotun.  
Laufey stood, looking with contempt at his spoil, as seed continued to flow out of the ravaged gaping hole between Loki’s legs, the prince now shivering almost violently, glassy eyes staring into nothingness.  
The king of the frost giants cleaned himself with a stroke of his hands, any fluids frozen and flaking of him in large patches. 

He would have to send in the healers to make sure that the small one would not bleed to death or die of shock, but also to confirm that he would be able to continue the breeding in the evening. 

Laufey smiled, sank on his knees next to the Odinson once more, petting the strangely soft hide of his new toy. “Rest now Odinson, we shall try again for an heir very soon.”

Laufey watched and registered with relief as something like understanding and consciousness broke the through the surface of the dead eyes and the head of the dark prince slowly turned towards him.  
The red eyes of the young god flickered like fire would.  
“You will never get away with this Laufey. Your realm shall be destroyed and we shall show no mercy. You have signed your own death warrant with your actions here tonight. “

Loki locked gazes for another couple of moments before he turned away, closed his eyes and shivers took over the fragile body, rattling the chains in the shock that was now taking over. 

Laufey smiled.  
Brave little being. 

 

When Laufey had left him an old healer showed almost instantly, his magical touch trailing over Loki’s abused body, searching for internal damage and finding none. The shock and the cold was getting to Loki, and the bleeding of course, but none of it was life-threatening and something like a smile hushed over the frozen features of the giant mage surveying the young god.  
He nodded satisfied.  
What a resilient little creature. 

Loki’s body was spasming in shivers, and the young prince’s body was paler than usual, his lips turning a worrying blue from the cold, his eyes glassy and staring.  
The healer laid another hand on the prisoner’s chest, and watched once more in wonder how the blue spread over the body, raising sacred lines, calming the Odinson slightly as he adjusted to the cold. 

The healer knew that he would not be able to have someone constantly touching the young god, but he also knew that something had to be done to keep him from freezing in this realm. For now though, he would send for furs to cover the small creature.

They would need to evaluate further, depending if King Laufey wanted to keep the little being or not. 

The healer turned, barking a command in his language, the child waiting behind him turning, breaking into a run. While they were waiting, he whispered healing words over the cuts and bruises, mending the soft little body beneath him, knowing well that Laufey would want him well and prepared for next time. Feeling something like compassion, he mumbled a couple of quick spells, opening the prince to allow further intrusions to happen easier, and numbed parts of Loki’s inner passage to make couplings with the king less painful. 

The shock the young god was in at the moment he could handle. But shocked too often, and he would probably die, and that was not something the healer wanted to stand up for, so he would help the young one deal with the pain by adapting his body a little to the breeding that the king would subject him to. 

By the time he was done, he could hear the chamber door open behind him, and two large warriors entered, one carrying a large bundle of fur, the other a long, slender chain attached to a delicate slave collar. Loki had closed his eyes, body still shivering but less so, when the healer took his hand away, watching as the paleness washed once more over the bound body.

Loki opened his brilliant green eyes when he felt the light weight of the golden collar around his neck, his mouth setting into a grim line when he heard it snap shut. Loki knew, as did most of the realms, the meaning of the collar on a spoil of war. It meant he now was considered a personal slave, the collar showing the ownership to anyone who took a look at Loki.  
The prince of Asgard had lost his freedom with that subtle click of the metal shutting in the back of his neck.

His feet were released from the shackles, as were his hands, while at the same time the light golden chain that ran from the front of his collar was attached to the head of the bed. Loki would be able to move around, but not further than a couple of steps from the ice platform he had been laying on.  
Loki pulled his feet up; wincing at the pain of the muscle spasms running through his body, conceived by the position he had been held in for a while now.  
The other Jotun placed the pile of white furs next to Loki, scanning him with eyes void of any emotion. Loki was colder than he had ever been in his life, naked and without his Jotun form protecting him. With the help of the healer he crawled under the many furs, nesting there, until his shivers finally subsided. 

Loki knew that he had to think about a way to escape, but the pain, shock, and finally memories of his abduction and the rape overwhelmed him, silent tears ran down his face as the healer touched his head, sending him to a restful sleep to help him heal his body and mind.


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki fights Laufey.   
> Not that it would make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Non-con like woah?  
> Rape. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really really mean it.

When he woke what could have been minutes or hours later, and for a short moment he did not remember where he was. Curled up under an enormous mound of fur, the golden collar still heavy on his skin with the chain sneaking to the head of the bed, he shifted to crawl out and froze once more when he saw Laufey sitting at the large ice table facing the bed, watching him.  
His first reaction was to draw back and hide until the king left – but that was just for a second.  
He was Loki.  
He would not give Laufey the satisfaction of seeing him cower.

So, with his eyes never leaving Laufey’s face, he continued to come out under the warmth and safety of his covers, his whole body aching, reminding him of the last time he had met the king of the frost giants.  
He sat up, his eyes a silent challenge as he pulled one of the heavy, creamy white furs around his shoulder, the cold once more seeping down to his bones.

They sat for a while, just staring at each other, red eyes locked into green ones.  
“You have slept for a very long time Odinson”. Laufey’s voice was deep and dark.

Loki’s eyes flickered, but he did not show any emotion as he answered: “I guess your special hospitality has made me tired, Laufey.” He raised his chin a little higher, eyes sparkling dangerously.  
“I am sure you realize that keeping me here can be read as an act of war against the realm of Asgard? Not to mention your … unspeakable treatment…. ” He curved his eyebrow slightly, staying calm and collected as he addressed the king. “Does my father realize that I am here?”

Laufey does not show it, but he feels like smiling.  
What a fierce little creature, not hiding after what had happened but facing Laufey and even demanding answers. The Jotun heritage was strong in this one.   
“Your father has agreed to meet within the week to discuss your capture.”

Laufey rises, walking towards Loki whose eyes widen ever so slightly as he presses himself back into the furs as far as he could. When he notices what he is doing, he stops himself.  
Loki does not cower.  
Loki does not show fear.  
Loki does not hide…..  
He makes himself straighten as the large, dark blue icen warrior approaches.

“And will you release me?”  
It is the only question that comes to mind.  
Nothing else seems important.

Laufey tilts his head to one side, reaching his hand to stroke the small soft creature on the bed. Loki wills himself to stay still, not reacting to the large hand touching him, caressing him.  
“I think not.”  
He turns as Loki feels a shudder like cold water run down his spine, a sudden urge to vomit is rising in his throat. Stay here?  
As Laufey’s spoil of war? To do with as he pleased?

“You will not negotiate.” It was more of a statement than a question, Loki swallowing the panic that built in his head.

Laufey picks something up from the table, throwing a red-eyed glance at his prisoner.  
“There is nothing to discuss. I will have word with your father; you do not need to worry about it.”

Loki’s eyes close for a moment as he takes a dry swallow.  
“Not worry? Laufey, I am HERE. Of course I worry. Please, if you could…”

“ENOUGH!” Laufey stands, his body towering as he bellows his anger of being questioned.  
When Loki flinches back, the king’s voice takes a more soothing effect, but the warning can still be heard: “You shall stay with me, prince until I decide it has been long enough.”

This time as Laufey approaches him once more, Loki shies away from the cold fingers.  
Laufey raises a strip of what seems to be leather. “Give me your hand Odinson.”  
Loki does not move, carefully keeping his voice neutral, keeping himself from screaming. “What… may I ask what that is?”

Laufey snorts, a loud huff that one would give a reluctant child.  
“It shall keep you from freezing. I had it made out of the hide of one of the warriors you slayed. Jotun skin, even when dead, should help you stay in your frost giant form. It shall make it easier for you to survive the cold as well as mate.”  
Loki stills once more when he hears the words, but he raises his arm, understanding the advantages of being Jotun while in this realm.  
The cold is getting to him. He can feel it taking hold in his bones and his soul. He shall take what he can until he has come up with a plan to escape. Reluctantly he holds out his hand.

He watches as Laufey binds the strip around his arm twice, his skin flushing blue under its touch and slowly spreading to the rest of his body, as it is secured with a tight knot. Loki is almost fascinated how those large hands can bind such a fragile piece of leather and tighten it without restraints.

When he is done Laufey looks up, his hand not pulling back but instead wandering along Loki’s arm, pushing away the heavy fur from his body revealing the naked prince underneath, ignoring the sharp intake of breath of the Aesir. Loki scrambles backwards until his back presses against the cold ice wall, his arms rising to push against the chest of the king in front of him who leans in closer.  
“I told you that we shall breed Odinson, and with your more permanent adaptation to his form, it should be easier for you.” Laufey twists his mouth in what is likely to be a smile, his large frame towering over Loki who has nowhere to go, cornering him.

Laufey leans in, breathing his lust onto Loki’s face, iron grip to his shoulder as his right hand sneaks to his belt where he unbuckles a small pouch, drawing a small pot of lard  
He opens the tub with his one hand, the smell of animal fat stinging Loki’s nostrils, gagging him as the rape flashes through his mind, the strong gamy odor pulling up memories of pain and defeat. Laufey dips his fingers into the fat, covering them generously with the thick yellow substance, rubbing his fingers together to spread it.

Loki closes his eyes, turning his head away from the advancing king, wishing to be very _very_ far away. He feels as the large hands pressing down on his chest starts to trail his raised lines of the Jotun form, while the other is already pushing between his legs, pressing them apart.  
Laufey is breathing heavy, ignoring the struggle of the smaller creature below him, the angry grunts of effort as Loki tries futile to keep his knees together, to somehow prevent this from happening.

But as Laufey is about double the size and determined, he has no chance.

Once more a blunt finger pushes into Loki who lets out an angry moan as feels being breached, struggling harder, and his hands pushing with all his might against the unmoving chest of the frost giant.  
Laufey makes little soothing sounds, pressing Loki further into the furs underneath him, pinning him by keeping a large, bruising paw on his shoulder, securing him in place.  
Loki hisses in pain as the finger pushes against a wall inside him, sending a shock wave into his intestines, his eyes flying open.

“Stop it Laufey! STOP! I am the prince of Asgard, you have no right to treat me this way!” The words are spoken full of anger and pain, hissed between teeth as Loki keeps clawing against the cold, icen chest above him.

Laufey holds his actions, the finger breaching Loki stopped in its tracks as red eyes are lowered and look right into the frowning face of Loki.

“Right? Do you want to discuss rights, Asgardian? Did your father have the right to take our only source of power, to plunge this land into darkness? Did he have the right to stand by idle as almost half of our population died of hunger without it, when the large beasts fled while we could do nothing to breed more?   
Did your brother have the right to come to Jotunheim and slay hundreds of my warriors?   
Even if he is still young?   
No Loki, there is no such thing as “right” in a war. There is the victor who takes what he desires, and the loser who has to give it. Nothing else.”

He leans forward to nuzzle against Loki’s neck who tries to squirm away, but the large hand on his shoulder holding him steady while the other invading him starts moving once more to open Loki for Laufey’s cock.

“You are the loser Loki. You shall give me what is rightfully mine.”

Loki feels tears of humiliation and defeat sting in his eyes, and he wills himself to swallow them down. He knows that Laufey is right, that even though he may have not been the aggressor, he is now paying for the actions of his brother and father.  
And for his own actions as well.  
For opening the ways to Asgard, planning to stop the coronation of Thor.  
For trying to prove a point.  
Well, he did. And now Laufey will prove his.

He suppresses a sob as a second finger is pushed into him, red eyes watching the straining body of the trickster, blunt fingers on his body digging painfully into his soft flesh.  
Loki can’t hold back a small sound of pain, before he adds, breathless:  
“I will continue to fight you Laufey.”

Laufey laughs, like ice breaking: “I would not enjoy this half as much if you did not, little prince.”

Loki grinds his teeth, tiring as he continues to fight and struggle, as Laufey calmly continues to work him open on his large fingers.  
He stills, moaning behind clenched teeth as he wills his taut body to relax, to be able to face what he cannot stop.  
Laufey notes the changes in demeanor and relaxes his iron grip on the young princes shoulder, leaning forward to a rasp his rough tongue along Loki’s ear before he leans in for a forced kiss, pressing his whole weight into the smallness beneath him, caging Loki between his arms and body, while his fingers continue to dance, scissoring his unwilling prisoner.  
Loki clenches his teeth, but a rough hand on his face forces his jaws open as they dig in painfully and Laufey’s cold tongue invades his mouth, tasting like ice and earth and mold and defeat.  
Laufey pulls back his fingers from his ass while he continues to force-kiss Loki, his much smaller body now fully buried under the ice giant, pushed into the furs, as he can feel once more the sharp end of Laufey’s cock searching for his entrance.  
Laufey finds it and pushes in with a loud groan, halting his tongue invasion but leaving his mouth on his spoil’s, breathing stale air into his lungs as Loki rips once more under the cutting invasion of the icy cock.  
Loki keens, shaking his head, Laufey making small comforting sounds as he halts his moves, allowing his mate to adapt.  
“Relax, you are better equipped now” Laufey breathes, slowly pettings Loki’s face, his body as he feels the taunt muscles.

Loki tries, realizing that the pain is more manageable than it had been last time.  
It is still mind-blowing.

He breathes into his stomach, lowering his spine once more, unclenches his muscles and with an agreeable murmur Laufey inches forward, slow and steady, ripping Loki wider open, the blood making the invasion easier.  
“It hurts” Loki whispers as tears run down his cheeks, hating the weakness he is showing, but not able to hold back.  
Laufey slows but continues to move, breathing hard and pressing small nips on Loki’s neck and shoulders.  
“You are so small… it will pass….” He lets out a loud groan as he fully sheathes himself, Loki feeling his intestines uncomfortably stretching around the invasion but allowing it, less painful than it had been before.  
Laufey does not move back, just rolls his hips gently as he loses himself within Loki who is trying to accommodate the width and length of an ice giant, trying to remember happier couplings, trying to faint, trying to die, anything to get away and be anywhere else but here.

Finally Laufey pulls back and pushes back in, still careful as his spoil is stretching around him to accommodate, his head buried above Loki within the pelts, coaxing another groan from his spoil. Loki’s arms are imprisoned between his own body and that of Laufey, leaning most of his weight on the small Odinson beneath him, his cock moving forward slowly once more until he is fully sheathed, his groin flush against Loki’s ass. 

Loki’s tears run freely once more, even though his body is opening easier this time his legs are stiff as he fights the pain, trying to push his knees together even though the large frost giant is kneeling between them, now grinding his pelvis in small circular motions against the ass of Loki to open him wider, take him deeper.  
“Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.” Almost like a prayer Loki mutters the word over and over, his fists drumming a slow, helpless rhythm against the chest above him as Laufey pulls back.

Before the giant pushes back in once more, he reaches for his spoils hands, holding fast around the wrists to still them, pulling them over his head. When both wrists are stretched above Loki, Laufey puts one large hand in a tight iron grasp around the slender wrists, growing ice restraints around them, stretching the young prince and his rigid form. Laufey leans forward, only the tip of his cock inside of his prisoner, then pulls himself back on his heels, lifting Loki into a sitting position on top of him. He pulls his prisoners bound hands over his head, forcing Loki to hold on to him, not able to pull his wrists apart.  
Loki breathes hard, his whole body shacking as he pushes his hot forehead into the shoulder of Laufey to steady himself. The cock would go deeper in this position, and the trickster is doing all he can to brace himself.

“Look at me, Odinson.” The voice of Laufey is almost soft, a whisper as Laufey holds his spoil above his cock, his hands under the small ass, balancing him over his groin, letting the heat of Loki once again melt the tip of his icen organ to lubricate and cool the bleeds.  
Loki shakes his head, buried against the shoulder. He does not want to look into those bloody eyes when he is pushed down, does not want to show his pain when the large cock glides deeper into him, showing how much the pain affects him.  
Laufey releases one hand from Loki’s buttocks, his other hand now carrying the small Asgardian’s weight without any apparent strain, digging into the long, soft, raven hair, pulling the head slowly back. He looks into a small, flushed face with a grim-set mouth, teary eyes sparkling with anger and pain. And hurt pride. And more pain.  
Laufey holds on to the hair, his eyes continuing to watch as he guides the small being down on his cock, the access now easier and deeper as it enters at a different angle, pushing along the wall of the intestines, finding Loki’s pleasure spot, ripping small groans from the tortured god.

Painpleasurepainpleasurepainpleasure.

Loki closes his eyes, teeth set as tears spill down his cheeks once more as he slowly descends on the cock, Laufey letting him down easily, the fat lubricating him well, but the size of the cock still punishingly big. When his ass sits firmly on Laufey’s groin he lets out a shuttering groan, close to a sob as his innards shift and move, seemingly all the way up to his lungs, accommodating too much to be pleasurable.  
Laufey looks at his spoil, who is now sitting on him, body shuttering slightly, his hands still stretched behind his neck, keening slightly.  
“Look at me Odinson” he repeats once more, fingers under the small chin, raising the head.  
“You are so strong, Prince Loki. So regal. So beautiful….” Laufey gives in as he strokes the soft cheeks and let’s his fingers wander across the chest, his other arm going behind Loki’s back and pulling the small being closer to his own chest to feel the unusual warmth his prisoners still gives off, even in his Jotun form.

“Go to Hel Laufey”

The king grins as he sharply tilts his pelvis, driving himself quickly deeper, coaxing a surprised groan as Loki is pressed to his chest. And then he pushes his spoil up again, lifting the small man with his hands, pushing him down, forcing Loki to ride him, to allow him deeper, forcing pleasure on him in equal amounts of pain, his strokes harsher and faster.  
He can feel the fine hands behind his neck digging into his weathered skin, and he bites down into the shoulder of his spoil, drinking the unusual dark sweet blood like a strong heady wine as it flows freely and he continues to pump faster and faster into the warm opening.  
And Loki has stilled once more, body rigid causing more hurt than necessary but the whole body radiating hate and anger once more, the feelings of a god that shall not be defeated.  
It arouses Laufey more than he is willing to admit to himself.  
When the frosten King feels himself climax, he pulls out once more and then glides into the heat that is Loki one last time, pulling the prince down by his shoulders and holding him too close and too tight while his hide ripples and he pumps ice cold seed in a steady stream into his spoil.  
Laufey eyes flutter shut, his pelvis twitching slightly, his hands wandering over the silken skin beneath him, following lines, touching soft hair, running along tense muscles, along the arms where they meet behind his head. He takes the chin of the pale god into his hands and forces another kiss as he continues to fill his mate with seed.

Laufey does not see the red eyes study the king’s face, hate and the lust for vengeance burning brightly.  
This time Laufey does not leave, he pulls his spoil of himself, cradling him like a child and falls to sleep next to the Asgardian, who is bleeding, eyes large and burning with hate as he plots his escape.

 

Sleep escapes Loki this night.


	3. Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin visits Laufey to discuss the release of his youngest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta the godofmischief93! You are a gem. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

One week later.

 

When Odin enters, he makes a point to ignore his youngest son kneeling next to Laufey’s throne and continues to walk towards the king without breaking his stride.  
Loki is on the floor in his pale blue Jotun form, wearing only a delicate gold collar and some white fur small clothes covering his modesty. The chain from his collar snakes over the floor and is held casually by Laufey, who absentmindedly is playing with the fragile links. Loki’s eyes burn into Odin’s, but his mouth is covered with a gag of ice to keep him silent.  
His hands rest on his knees, also bound with golden shackles, holding them close to his stomach with a thin chain winding around his body.  
Odin was surprised to see Loki in the form of a Frost Giant without any visible aid, but pushes it in the back of his mind to start the negotiations.

“Laufey.” Odin gives a quick nod, his mouth set in a grim line as he stands tall. “I am here to discuss my son, Prince Loki.”  
For the first time he allows himself to acknowledge the young god on the floor, eyes depicting the sadness he feels.

“Your…… son, Odin? Are you so sure about that?”  
Laufey’s face did not show a hint of humor, and it was clear that the Jotun form of Loki was meant as a reminder to all that Loki could not be Odin’s son. Unless he had been bred and born by a Frost Giant with Odin’s seed, which was highly unlikely…

“Yes, Laufey, my son. I raised him as my own. He is a prince of Asgard, no matter his heritage.”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed for a quick second before he lowered them to the ground once more.

Laufey nodded his head, not commenting any further.  
He had made his point. The king leaned back on his throne of ice, studying Odin who stood in front of him.  
“I do see that Loki is a prince of Asgard. But he and his brother, Prince Thor have breached our realm in times of peace, murdered more than one hundred of my warriors and threatened revenge. You do understand that we cannot accept this kind of behavior?”

Odin nodded his head sharply in acknowledgement, raising one of his hands in an almost pleading gesture.  
“I do understand, and would like to remind you once more that these were the actions of boys, trying to play war.”

“Playing war and killing hundreds, Allfather? What would you have done, had this happened in Asgard?” Laufey counters, leaning forward, for the first time allowing anger to show in his voice.

Before Odin can answer, Laufey stands, his large frame towering far above the Allfather.  
“I have made my decision on this matter. To confirm that nothing similar will happen in the near future, Loki shall stay with us as a peace hostage, ensuring that your other son, Prince Thor does not take retaliation for the capture of his brother.  
In one year I am willing to discuss the agreement once more and I hope to see Thor here at your side then to ensure his willingness. Maybe by then he has grown enough to be trusted.”

Odin’s one good eye sparkles, his hand unconsciously touching the hilt of his sword.  
“I see my son here bound like a slave and muted like a common criminal. Peace hostages, as you well know are taken as children and integrated into the life of the court, not kept like prisoners.”

Laufey let a smile steal on his weathered features.  
“I am sure that you are aware Odin, that your son Loki is…difficult. He shall be integrated into the life of the court, but please do believe me when I say that he has been less than willing to do so.”

Loki’s eyes spray hate, as he shuffles slightly on his knees.  
Bound and gagged there is nothing he can say or do. The kings are talking, he is but a mere pawn in the game they were playing. He has to wait and hope that Odin can somehow free him.

“Is there nothing else we can offer you to release Prince Loki, Laufey?” Odin speaks once more, standing straight focusing on his enemy in front of him.  
“I may be willing to release the casket of winters for my youngest.”  
Loki’s head snaps up, having not expected this kind of offer from his father.

But to Odin’s and Loki’s regret, Laufey does not consider this offer.

“As I said Allfather, I believe that your eldest son would storm into another war if we release Prince Loki too soon. I may be interested in accepting your offer in a years’ time, but for now I would ask you to leave.”

Odin knew that Laufey, as wrong as the kidnapping had been, was in the right to claim one of his sons for the breach of the peace contract they both had committed to. If Laufey had wanted, he would be in the right to attack Asgard to retaliate Thor’s actions.

“In this case, we accept your offer; Loki shall be a peace hostage for the time of one year, when we shall discuss this matter again.”  
Loki closes his eyes, a visible shiver running over his body.  
This was the worst thing that could happen. He was not able to speak to his father, tell him about the abuse and rape…and knowing that he had to stay for at least one year as a spoil of war was unthinkable.

Odin turned to him, looking at his kneeling son, seeing the shivers run over his mostly naked body, the lowered head, the hair covering most of his face. He could see defeat in Loki, which almost scared him.

“May I request to have someone visit Loki to ensure his safety?”

Laufey leaned back on his throne, as if considering the request.  
“Your son is safe with me, Allfather, you have my word. He can write letters if you need to ensure his well-being, and we can add a vial of his blood if needed. Maybe on a monthly basis?” Laufey’s smile was cruel.

Odin tensed, but knew that there was nothing else he could do. He took a deep breath, his gaze flickering to Loki once more. “That shall not be necessary Laufey. We take your word. But may we send him some of his things for his comfort? As well as a servant?”

“Yes to the things, but no to the servant. I shall personally ensure that he receives them.  
Is there anything else Allfather?”

Laufey stood, giving a small tug on Loki’s chain, bidding him to stand. The young god awkwardly stumbles to his feet, his legs fallen asleep in the position he was not used to, pain shooting up his legs. He stands, facing his father, his eyes now raised and unwavering.  
Odin gives him a sad nod, and faces Laufey one last time.  
“Laufey, I will meet you in one year’s time. If you harm my son, there shall be consequences.”

He turns and leaves, back straight, without a last glance to Loki, who stands, watching his father disappear through the icy hallway.

There is another tug on his leash (it is a leash when Laufey holds it, dragging him behind him like a dog), pulling him towards the throne.   
Laufey sits, grabbing the young god’s arm and pulls him onto his lap, gathering him close to his chest. Loki tenses as he falls backwards against the cold hard body of the king, as hands possessively wander over his body, showing everyone around them what the Odinson would have to face for the next year.  
Loki takes a deep breath through his nose, forcing himself not to struggle, not to try to and get away.  
Laufey brings his hand up, settling it against Loki’s forehead, pulling him in.  
He closes his eyes as he feels his head resting just beneath the collar bone of the mighty frost giant. His hands clench and unclench as he tries to relax, tries not to struggle, showing the dignity that Laufey now expects from him.  
It is hard.  
So very hard.  
Repulsion washes over him as Laufey strokes his hair, the other hand pushing his hips back, aligning Loki to sit straight in the large bulge that is the king’s cock.  
He feels as Laufey lowers his head, breathing coldness into his ear:  
“And now, Odinson, you have one year to give me an heir. “

And Loki does his best not to cry.


	4. Laufey's weak spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is being Loki, and when he finds a weakness in his tormentor, he can't help himself but to stress it.  
> Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more torture, blood and cruelness as well as non-con....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Laufey visits Loki every day at least once to take his pleasure, the young princeling fighting him stubbornly from the moment he climbs into his bed, a futile endeavor as the large frost giant can best Loki the moment he touches him.   
But Loki would not be Loki if he would give up easily, and so every night there is the silent struggle of prisoner and captor that always ends the same way. Laufey made it a sport to see what Loki would come up with next, and he would sometimes allow little glimpses of hope by giving in, but in the end Laufey always took what he wanted.

Loki spent his long days chained to the bed, dreading for the evening to come, hatching out plans of escape.   
He soon realizes that with his magic bound so is the ability for him to grow ice from his hands, and there is nothing within the reach that could be used as a weapon of any kind.  
In the first couple of days Loki would explore the small world that he was contained in, but he noted soon that there was nothing much to see. There was the platform in the middle of the room, a large square block of ice that went all the way up to Loki’s hip.  
On top were covers of silky white furs that were changed every couple of days. The ones that were soiled with blood and seed were removed as soon as the king left the chamber.

There was no window to distract during the long days; the walls as well as the floor were of thick, dirty dark ice deep in the bowels of the kingdom.   
In the beginning he had thought to be in the king’s room, but he soon found out that this chamber was his own, close to the dungeons, with special rings in the wall to attach chains and manacles, used for prisoners only. The walls were smooth without any chance to hide weapons, and apart from the bed there was only a table and chair out of the reach of Loki’s chain and behind a small privacy wall a bucket for relief of bladder and bowels.   
Nothing else. 

Loki walked a lot in the beginning, his hands wandering along the walls, studying the floors, throwing all the furs on the ground to inspect the bed for cracks or spoils where he could remove a sliver of ice. But every surface was smooth like glass, and no matter what he did there was nothing to change that fact.  
He took days and days trying to chip away at the ring where his chain was connected, to no avail. The golden rings snaking up to his collar were solid, not one could be bent out of shape to release him.   
Unless someone let him go, Loki saw no way to free himself. 

Twice a day a small Jotun brought food on a tray, an unchanging diet of cold meat and melted ice in a metal cup (because glass he could break, and that would be dangerous).  
The young boy was always accompanied by a large warrior that Loki suspected stayed outside his chamber and both Jotuns would watch in silence as Loki chewed the stringy meat and quenched his thirst.  
Once or twice Loki tried to start a conversation, hungry for news from the outside and the voice for anyone else but his tormentor, but the Frost Giants just stared at him, not uttering a word.

Also, once every day in the morning a tall and slender Jotun would appear to rub Loki down with a large brush sporting rough bristles to remove dirt and flaky skin. He would tend to Loki’s small injuries with healing creams, hands wandering over Loki’s body, and after brief fighting in the beginning he was now usually held down by the large warrior that was always present.   
He had stopped struggling after a couple of days.   
After the brushing large amounts of fat were massaged into Loki’s hide. Probably to keep him soft and pliable for the king Loki thought bitterly, but at the same time he was surprised how much he enjoyed the loving touch of someone who was not looking to hurt him.   
It showed Loki how much damage his mind had already taken. And it worried him.

For the rest of the time, he was alone.   
Alone with his thoughts and plans to escape. 

Loki was never allowed to leave the bedroom after his father’s visit, and if there had been things sent his way he never received them.   
Boredom overtook, and after a while he started to sleep between meals just to kill time.

Laufey had been careful in the beginning with the little prisoner not to overly hurt or damage, fully expecting his seed to take hold soon, to make his vision of revenge against Odin complete.   
But many days go by and Loki’s stomach stays flat, a mockery of Laufey fertility, and the king of the Frost Giants does not like to be mocked.   
His mood, when visiting his spoil, darkens day by day, and the sex, which had been painful previously turned into full agony for the dark prince.

Loki would not be Loki if he could not sense the anger and confusion and feel he could take something from it. 

One night when Laufey visits, the trickster sits on the bed, his legs crossed, calmly watching the king approach.  
His mouth turns upward into a little cruel smile as Laufey releases his loin cloth and bindings, and his voice is barely more than a whisper: “I don’t know what it is, my king, but it seems I am still without child. And I KNOW it can’t be my fault, for I have had one already. Maybe your long abstinence has curdled your seed into nothing more than rotten milk, or maybe none of your sons are yours….”  
Laufey stiffens, his back to Loki, and he can see the king halt in his undressing.  
Loki continues, his mind screaming him to stop, but it feels so good to finally be able to hurt this big brute back, to be able to take some kind of retaliation for his own pain.   
“Maybe you should just send me back, abused and broken to make your point. Because the way this is going there won’t be an heir by the time….” Laufey turns with a loud snarl, facing the trickster.

“Watch your tongue, Odinson, or you are going to regret it!”

Loki is flushed, almost as if in a fever as he answers: “Why, my king? Are you going to allow someone else to breed me to ensure a child? That may be the best idea, for….”

He should have known, should have expected the large fist that hit him square in his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch.  
His head started to spin and he could taste his own coppery blood spurting from his nose, as he smiled with red-stained teeth, looking up at the enraged king. He let out a small laugh under his breath, the blood bubbling from his nostrils.  
“A weak spot, Laufey? I…..”   
Laufey leaned in, quick as a snake defying his size, grabbing both arms of his spoil, pulling him forward facing him.   
“Odinson, I warned you.” And with that he threw Loki against the wall behind his bed, knocking the air out of him. Laufey pulled a strip of leather from his waist, folding it three times before he let it whistle down on Loki, not watching where it hit, as his prisoner rolled into a small ball, trying to protect his head.   
Loki’s laughter continues through the pain, and he knows that it enrages the king even more, but it feels so good to finally let it out. 

Laufey stops, breathing hard, looking down at his laughing prisoner. 

He throws away the leather, leaning down towards the small prince.   
“Do you think this is funny? Well, let me show you something amusing…”  
With a fast motion he turns Loki to his back, holding on to his thigh, and with a sharp application of pressure he breaks his leg.  
Loki screams, the pain rushing up along his spine to his head as Laufey lets go, leaning back.  
“What’s the matter, Odinson? Not so funny anymore? Well, how about this?”  
And with another swift motion he breaks the other leg, slightly above the knee with a sharp twist of his large hands on the small body beneath him.   
Loki blacks out for a moment, but when he wakes Laufey is above him, breathing hard once more, staring down on him.   
“I may not be able to get you with child, Odinson, but believe me, I have more fun than you trying. And in the future we will bind that tongue of yours once more. But for now…scream for me Loki. Like you used to.”  
And with no preparation or care, Laufey pushes into him, tearing him, the agony of his broken legs screaming under the weight of the Frost Giant above him. Loki can feel his flesh ripping under the jagged edges of the ice cock, and the pain causes him to black out once more.


	5. The new collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laufey lost his patience with the dark prince.  
> A new way of subduing the son of Odin has to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more torture, mind-control and loads and loads of angst.

When Laufey emerges from the room this time, he forbids anyone but himself to enter the chamber, and for several days no food or water is brought to the prisoner inside.   
The king, on the other hand, visits more often, and the guard can hear loud thumps and muffled screams coming from the inside.   
Hushed whispers wander through the castle about the changed treatment of the Asgardian, and the servants do their best to tread lightly and follow any command swiftly, as their king is now quick at hand with harsh punishment.  
On the third day, when Laufey leaves his spoil, the elder healer stands outside, waiting for him.

“How are you, my king?” He approaches carefully, noting the dark circles under king’s eyes as well as the small amount of red blood on different parts of his body.   
Asgardian blood.  
“I am fine, Gynar.” He nods and walks away, forcing the elder to shuffle behind him to keep up.  
The healer clears his throat: “You seem more….. tense lately than usual.”

Laufey does not reply, but continues to walk. Seeing the silence as a confirmation, the elder continues. “There has been word that you have allowed no food or water for your prisoner, and if you want him to be with child, this will not be good for him.”  
Laufey stops dead in his tracks, his shoulders hunching, his fists opening and closing unaware.

“He does not take my seed, Gynar.”  
The healer had known about this and now understands why Laufey had been so quick to anger of late. The young prisoner, though strong and obviously breed-able, has not fallen pregnant. With the many times Laufey had lain with his spoil, this was unusual.  
It of course reflected badly on a king if the rumor would go around that he was not able to breed his prisoner and take his revenge.

They continue to walk in silence before the healer continues.   
“King Laufey, I could have another look at the young one. He is only half Jotun, and there may be something that has prevented him to take your seed so far.”  
Laufey stops, his hand massaging his forehead and eyes for a moment, before he turns to face the elder. His red eyes are flushed, and they burn into the ones of the shorter healer before he nods curtly.   
“Then do so. And I wish a full report on your findings tonight.”

 

When the healer and his assistant enter the room, the young Jotun’s eyes widen in horror, while the elder just shakes his head sadly, muttering under his breath.   
The small prince is on the top of the bed, breathing shallow, almost every part of his body darkened by bruises or sporting wounds.  
He does not react to the approaching healers, small twitches running across his hide to his arms and legs that look twisted and clawlike.   
Both healers take in the situation for a moment, then the elder turns to his assistant.   
“We will need some help here, please go and fetch Faorin and Utar and ask them to bring soothing broth. We will also need healing cream. And ask the kitchen to bring water and meat pulp. Have someone come and bring clean furs. Bandages. And make haste.”   
The young one nods, eyes still glued to the broken figure on the bed before he turns and breaks into a trot.   
Gynar turns back to Laufey’s spoil, head shaking sadly. “Young Odinson, what did you do?” he mutters under his breath as he starts his work. 

 

It takes the healers two full days to attend to the damages on the Asgardian’s body.   
Almost every bone was broken, methodically, two of the healers spend hours to set and straighten each one of them, pulling screams from the numb lips of the Odinson. It would take at least two to three weeks for his bones to knit with the help of strong magic before he was fully healed once more.  
The bruises and flesh wounds were mostly superficial, but what worried Gynar most was the young one’s mind.   
Loki stopped showing interest in his surrounding, apart from occasional muted screams, his shallow breaths were the only indication that the son of Odin is still alive. 

As promised, the healer also studied the young one’s anatomy, letting his hand hover over Loki’s stomach, closing his eyes, allowing images of his internal organs flood his mind.   
While Jotun can become pregnant from any coupling, even rape, the Odinson’s womb was fully closed, explaining why Laufey’s seed had not been able to take hold.  
It seemed that Loki had to be in heat or experience pleasure in the act of coupling to open his womb and allow seed inside of him.   
The elder was sure that Loki had not enjoyed the coupling with the king so far, realizing that the size difference alone would make the act very hard for the small one to enjoy. Also, he was not sure how to induce heat in the young one. 

Before taking his news to Laufey that evening, the old healer met with Borrr, one of the most powerful and wise mages among the Frost Giants, and advisor to the realm of Jotunheim.   
Behind closed doors decisions were made and finally both Jotuns went to see the king.

For the next two weeks, while the young prince healed, Laufey did not visit him.   
It gave Loki’s body the chance to heal fully before any further abuse could happen, but while his bones knit slowly and the bruises faded, his thoughts stayed empty.  
Loki ‘s mind had left his own body after the second day of Laufey’s abuse, watching the scenes without emotion from a corner in the room, far away from his own pained flesh, acknowledging the screams and groans that were ripped from his lips, but unable to connect them to himself. 

When the healers found Loki, he did not react to either nourishment or pain, and while the healing was some sort of relief, it did not release his mind from the dark, foggy cloud it was captured in.   
When the Odinson was now brushed or oiled, he had to be moved like a doll, unable to lift his own limps. Even though he was awake, his eyes were empty, and Gynar worried that the mind of the young one had fled during the abuse, and was lost to them now.   
Then again, the healer knew what a resilient little creature this one was, and Laufey had only been with him for about three days before he had stepped in. There was a good chance for him to recover.

And he was right.  
The healer had convinced Laufey to allow the Asgardian to heal before visiting his spoil once more.   
Laufey had given him three weeks, not a single day more. 

After about two weeks, Loki had turned his head, eyes flying open in alarm when one of the healers shouted at a young apprentice who had dropped a tub of healing potion. 

It was a very good sign. 

The young prince did not speak, but he started to react to certain stimuli, which meant that his brain was not broken.  
The healer was glad.   
Laufey would not react kindly on the inability to retrieve his prisoner from his depression. 

In the following week, they coaxed the prisoner to sit up to eat, move his arms, finally even stand and walk himself. Loki was very pale and had lost a lot of weight, making him look fragile, but he followed the instructions silently. Not once did he utter a word, but the healer knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

When the three weeks were over, Laufey himself accompanied the Gynar and Borrr, entering the room among them, facing his spoil with silent anger contained behind his eyes.   
Loki could not keep himself from shying back when the king entered, pulling on the loose chains that bound his hands and legs to the bed, clearly showing signs of panic.   
Laufey started at the bound Asgardian for a while, whose eyes were cast down, tiny tremors running over his naked body.

“And, he is well?” Laufey’s tone was like ice, void of any emotion.   
Gynar bowed his head: “Yes, my king, he is healed.” He turned to his assistant who held a collar ready, taking it carefully into his own hands.   
“We can proceed if the king wishes it.”

Laufey grunted. He stepped forward to the bed, took hold of the chain around Loki’s neck and gave it a sharp pull, forcing Loki forward on eye level.   
“Let us proceed.” His eyes burned into the red ones of the Asgardian, who whimpered softly. 

Borrr stepped forward, holding the collar carefully, giving Loki a chance to look at it.   
It was a very wide collar; it would cover most of his neck, encrusted with jewels and old, powerful runes that spoke of magick long forgotten. A chill ran down Loki’s spine when he felt the power of it wavering over his body like heat, uncomfortable and utterly terrifying.   
“Please…..” he whispered, not able to keep the horror from his voice.  
Laufey and the other Jotun ignored him, and one of the assistants leaned over to quickly unbuckle Loki’s slave ring, leaving a strangely empty sensation in the area it used to sit.   
The collar that he had worn so far was nothing but a piece of metal, claiming Loki as spoil and personal slave to Laufey.   
The Magick of the new collar would claim the body and the mind.   
It utterly terrified Loki.

“I will try harder, please….” Loki whispered, embarrassed to hear himself beg, but not able to do anything about it. 

Now Laufey turned to stare at him: “It is too late, Odinson.”  
With that he took the collar from the elder healer and leaned down to Loki, holding it up to Loki.   
In a rush of energy and pure panic, the young prince bucked and struggled, knowing that it would only delay the collar touching his skin, but the sheer angst of what it’s magick would do to him coursed through his veins, screaming inside his mind.   
Laufey grunted and gave Loki a sharp slap, rocking his body to the side, drawing a short hiss from the small Odinson.  
Gynar quickly stepped behind the bound prince before Laufey could hit him once more and murmured: “Here, let me hold him still for you my king.”  
Loki could feel a bruise blossoming under his skin as his head was forced to look forward, unwanted tears running from his eyes.  
Laufey grunted and lowered the collar down to Loki’s neck. It almost burned when it touched him, and Loki could feel the magick dancing on it, looking to take hold on him.   
“No…”he whimpered, his eyes on Laufey, begging, hoping. 

Laufey ignored him as he reached around, touching the locks in the back.

“With this lock, you shall be bound to me” – Snap. The first lock closed.  
“With this lock, you shall be fertile for me” – Snap. The second lock closed.  
“And with this lock….” Laufey stared into Loki’s huge, terrified eyes…”you shall love me.”

With the last lock snapped shut, Laufey let go as if his hands were burned, stepping back, studying his spoil with narrow eyes.

A tremor ran over the young one slender frame, his eyes opening wide, pupils dilating until they filled almost his whole eyes.   
Then his body started to spasm, mind fighting against the power of the collar, Loki’s flesh a battleground.   
He could feel the magick spread through his body, like a fever taking hold of his nerves and mind, binding him in invisible chains, fighting it every step of the way.   
He knew once the magick took hold, he was nothing but a puppet, ready to follow every command given by his master. 

No, gods, please, no no no no NO………..

Then Loki was still.   
Darkness engulfed him, and he knew no more.


	6. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laufey takes his pleasure for the first time with Loki wearing his collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut. Sex. Mind-control.   
> All the good stuff really.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Laufey and the healers had watched the seizure of the Odinson in silence, as small bubbles of foam formed at the corners of his mouth.   
When the body stilled, nobody moved for a while, then Gynar turned to Laufey: “I would suggest we let him rest to allow his body to accommodate the magick. Once he wakes we shall call you immediately, my king.”  
Laufey’s eyes narrowed, taking a step forward, reaching out to stroke the soft skin of his spoil. He was not going to admit it, but when the young one had started to convulse, something like worry had fisted in his stomach.   
He would allow his prisoner to adjust as long as he needed, suppressing his unsettling need for the body of the small one that had taken over his mind during the last 3 weeks.   
“I shall come back at nightfall. That should give him enough time to adjust.”  
With that Laufey left the chamber. 

 

When Laufey returned to the room that night, the young Odinson was curled under the large white furs, sleeping peacefully.   
His collar was connected to a long golden chain once more, trailing to the head of the bed, but the chains connecting the manacles from his hands and feet were removed.  
Laufey watched his small prisoner for a while before he sat on the bed, his hand carefully trailing along the curve of the spine, stroking like one would a tame beast. 

Loki’s eyes fluttered, opening slowly, fasting on the Frost Giant in front of him.   
Laufey waited for horror or panic to spread on the Odinson’s face like it used to, but it stayed empty, just focusing on the king, as if waiting for a command.   
He did not draw back or take a defensive position, allowing the caresses of the hand wander over his body, neither flinching back nor leaning into his touch.   
It was almost unsettling.

“Touch me, Loki” the king whispered.

It took a moment for the words to settle, then slowly the trickster pealed himself out of his furs, kneeling naked in front of the large Frost Giant, looking up into the red eyes of his master.  
He put a hand tentatively on Laufey’s chest, searching his eyes for approval, and the king did not draw back he trailed his fingers along the markings of his heritage, the scars of many battles, along his arms down to his fingers, exploring the large blue body rising above him with his fingertips.  
When he trailed down and reached the loin cloth, he stopped, eyes once again seeking the approval of Laufey.   
The voice of was hoarse when the second command came: “Take it off.”   
Loki nodded, his hands trailing along the taunt stomach of the king, unclasping the heavy metal of the belt, opening knots in the white leather.   
When he was done, he pushed the furs back, revealing the heavy cock of the king, which had already started to thicken under the unusual attention and the naked form of the young prince kneeling in front of Laufey.  
The king leaned in, breathing in the spicy scent of Loki’s hair, fisting into it, letting it go.

“And now Odinson….pleasure me.”

Laufey expected the dark one to use his hands, but instead his spoil leaned down almost mechanically, his quick tongue rasping along the large cock, flicking at the tip before he lifted it and slowly started to suckle.

The king froze for a brief moment, as Jotun did not pleasure each other using their mouths.

It was an act seen as unnatural, that only savages like Asgardian’s or other barbaric realms took pleasure in, and his first instinct was to shove the young prince away.  
But then, the hot mouth surrounding his cock, melting the tip, enclosing him with heat that was so very much part of the Odinson, Laufey could not keep himself from fisting his hands in Loki’s hair and pushing himself into the warmth.  
He was too big, but Loki allowed him to invade his throat as far as he could, inching slowly down while he used his hands to milk the shaft, working fast and with a steady hand. 

Laufey could not take the teasing for too long, but then another thought flashed his mind, and he had to grin.  
“Open yourself for me, Odinson.” A cruel laugh escaped his mouth as he rhythmically pumped into the tight throat of his spoil.  
Loki shifted, his mouth still savoring Laufey’s cock, licking and swallowing the ice water running down his throat.   
He shuffled from sitting on his knees to all fours, never ceasing his rhythmic suckling, and then he removed one of his hands from the length of Laufey’s shaft and spread his own cheeks.

He used the melting of the king to lubricate, before he pushed one finger into himself, slowly but efficiently, moving in slow circular motions, almost mechanically, before adding another digit. He worked slowly while continuing to suckle, hollowing his cheeks and moving back and forth on the now fully erect cock, ice water running from his chin in a small trickle.   
He used the second finger to scissor himself, spreading his tight opening to be able to accommodate the large cock of his master. 

Laufey watched his spoil, hunger overtaking him, dizzy with the possibilities of a Loki that was willing to follow his every command.   
With a quick move Laufey pulled back from the hungry mouth, leaving his kneeling spoil without balance, wavering slightly, catching himself with his other hand.  
He waited in the position, eyes searching Laufey’s face, fingers stilled but still spreading his own hole, presenting himself in the most delicious manner.  
“Stay” Laufey’ voice was rough, and he once again retrieved the vial of fat from one of his pouches, spreading it in a thick yellow layer all over his fingers. 

Loki obeyed, lowering his chest to the furs, ass high in the air while he continued pumping two of his fingers into his ass, then adding a third, spreading himself in slow circles.  
Laufey came up behind Loki, kissing his cheeks and steading him with one hand on the small of his back, watching as the Odinson’s hand moved in and out in a fast rhythm, his own cock twitching eagerly.   
He pulled on Loki’s wrist to draw back the hand of the small one, then circled the delicate hole with his own large fingers, and with a swift movement pushed one in all the way to the hilt.   
Loki groaned silently, but not in pain, and Laufey could feel that he had prepared himself well, relaxing his own muscles. He added another finger, then stretched and curled them, pulling in and out in slowly, watching as the dark prince writhed under his fingers, sweat pearling along his back.   
“I can’t hear you Loki” Laufey whispered as he let his other hand wander along the narrow spine, quickening his pace with the sound of Loki’s shallow breathing.   
As if someone had turned him on, Loki let out small, keening moan, pushing himself back on the fingers in his ass, stretching himself wider. His breath went fast and shallow, but not as if in pain and small sounds of pleasure pearled from his throat.   
Laufey added a third finger, knowing that this was always a little too much, and Loki slowed but with the lubrication Laufey slid in easily, and they took back their rhythm. 

Laufey pulled out, scooped up some more fat to generously cover his cock, and aligned himself behind his spoil. 

His head breached the hole, and Laufey stopped, watching his trembling prisoner beneath him, head lowered, breathing fast in what seemed to be lust.   
“Now, impale yourself on me.”  
Loki stilled once more, giving a quick glance back on the king, and then he slowly pushed himself back on the large cock.   
He groaned silently but continued as Laufey felt his prisoner stretch tightly around his girth, taking him in, splitting slightly and lubricating them once more with his own blood.   
But Loki did not stop, the command urging him to impale himself deeper and deeper.  
Laufey could feel him slow when his intestines once more curled around his length, and then he was fully sheathed.   
Laufey let out a groan, gripping on tight to Loki’s hips with bruising force, feeling his whole being surrounded by the heat of the Odinson, slicking him, burning him.   
“Touch yourself Odinson” Laufey ordered, gritting his teeth and as he slowly pulled back, Loki leaned forward putting his body weight on his shoulders, tightening his already small opening around his master s cock once more, he snaked his hand under himself and with a shudder started to pump his fist around his own flaccid cock. 

Laufey gave a couple of shallow thrusts then bottomed himself out once more.

He realized that while the Odinson groaned, he did not seem to hit the spot of passion in his spoil, something the healer had stressed for their first coupling with the collar.   
He had to give pleasure to open the womb….  
Laufey leaned forward, shifting the position of his cock until Loki gave a long, shuddering gasp, knowing that he had found the pleasure of Loki.   
He rutted, aiming to hit the spot again and again, teasing screams of passion of his spoil whose own hands followed the kings order and continued to pump, and after a couple more pushes Loki came with a loud, long scream, shooting his seed into the fur beneath him, his whole body shaking.   
His hole tightened with his orgasm and Laufey plunged in deep, feeling the passion of the small creature beneath him take him along, milking his own cock, and with a loud, harsh cry like breaking ice he spilled inside his spoil.

He stayed seated deep within the Odinson this time, allowing none of his sperm to spill, giving it no way but to find its course into the Asgardian’s womb which should by now be opened by the orgasm.  
He finished with a few more lazy strokes before he laid down, curling the young one in his arms, still buried deep inside of him as sleep overtook him and he rested.


	7. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collar and how Loki as well as Laufey react to it.

Laufey continued to visit the Odinson every night, and after a few weeks it was clear that the young one was with child, as his belly started to stretch in a small, but visible, bulge.  
The healer checked on the Asgardian regularly, nodding satisfied at the progress of the pregnancy.

Now Laufey could have restraint himself from visiting his spoil, knowing that his revenge would be complete when Odin and Thor would come within the years’ time, but for some reason that the king did not understand the Odinson haunted his dreams, and he took his pleasure still.

Unfortunately though, he did not enjoy the effect that the collar had on Loki.

It was interesting enough in the beginning, being able to give any command he could think of and having the small one follow it, no matter how strange or painful it would be for him. But the eyes of the Asgardian were dead, and when he was not given a command, he would sit and stare, like a puppet with his strings cut. 

After a while, Laufey went to discuss his prisoner with the mage Borrr, as one of the spells of the collar was to have Loki love him and did not work to the satisfaction of the king.   
The mage went through his old magick book before following Laufey to Loki’s chamber to have a look at the spoil. .  
Once in the room, they could see the lack of reaction of the young one, sitting without interest or acknowledgement of the Jotun that had entered until he was given a command, just to fall into his listless stupor once more when the command had been fulfilled.   
Borrr had Laufey re-open and close the third lock three times, using the sentence “And with this lock you shall love me” and they stood back to watch the magick change its grip on the small prince.

Loki’s reaction to the change was not pleasant.

Once again, the Odinson started to convulse, spine pushing up towards the ceiling while the arms and legs hammering the bed repeatedly, foam bubbling from the blue-black lips.  
What was worse, the Odinson started to bleed.   
Not just from his mouth and nose, but from his womb as well.   
He convulsed for a worryingly long time, and while Borrr tried to put a calming spell on Loki, the healers were called, administering a soothing broth, watching how the Odinson slowly stilled once more.  
There was a lot of blood all over the furs.  
Loki rested for two days before he reacted to commands once more, and Laufey stood by, worried, as Gynar checked the state of his heir.

The child within the Odinson was safe. 

The elder healer confirmed that the womb was once more closed tightly around the growing being within, and that Loki may be more resilient than they had anticipated.   
Still, the consensus was that the collar could not be touched any more before the pregnancy was over. 

There was a notable change in the demeanor of the prisoner after the collar was adjusted, and when a couple of days had passed, Loki’s face lit up in a smile when he laid eyes on Laufey, his hands reaching for the king when he entered, putting them around his masters arms or body when he sat one the bed.   
Like a child he would climb on his lap, snuggling into Laufey’s arm, the smile never leaving his face. 

Laufey was satisfied.

 

Once again the king started to carefully couple with his spoil, enjoying the attention that the Asgardian showered over him, never once leaving his side, always clinging to his master.

When Loki was deemed strong enough to leave his room, Laufey decided to show off his prisoner to the court and commanded Loki to follow him to the throne room.  
The small golden chain trailing to the large collar was attached to Laufey’s belt, and the Odinson walked behind the king as commanded, fur around his hips, hands on his small stomach with his head held high.   
And the never ending smile on his lips.   
But his eyes, his eyes were still empty.   
Soon everyone knew that Laufey’s spoil was with child, and whenever Laufey passed with his prisoner, the Frost Giants bowed respectfully to their king.   
Still Laufey bedded the Odinson, screams of pleasure echoing through the dungeon every night. 

When Laufey held court, his spoil would sit to his feet, smiling, watching everything closely, his eyes eerily empty. 

 

Laufey soon found out that the collar once again changed the Odinson to an extent that was not pleasurable.   
There was the never ending grin frozen on Loki’s face, the clinging of small hands, the emptiness of the eyes and of the words of praise pearling from Loki’s mouth without fail.   
It was nice to start with, not needing to hold down the little Asgardian during their coupling, feeling him react to his caresses, cradling him in his arms without a fight, feeling the little ones heartbeat against his chest.   
But Laufey soon noted that Loki just reacted to him, that while of course pleasurable, Loki himself was lost in the empty shell of his body. His reactions were mechanic and repetitive, and after a while he seemed more like a very well trained pet than the strong little god that Laufey had first bedded and learned to appreciate.

The strength that had inspired and aroused the king of the Jotun was gone. 

In its place was a mindless Loki, like bitch in heat that kissed his hands and feet whenever he could, turning his ass towards him at the slightest wave of his hand, whining to pleasure his master.   
It angered Laufey and disgusted him, and over the coming days and weeks, he started to push his spoil away, growling at the prisoner, locking him up once more in the room in the dungeons. Loki did not understand the resentment and why he was chained to his bed once more, like a beaten dog continuing to return to his master, planting small kisses on hands and feet whenever Laufey was near. 

The doctor had confirmed that the survival of the child within Loki’s womb was bound to the collar staying in place, so it could not be removed as the magic would disrupt the fragile holding on to his heir.   
So, once again Laufey stayed away from his spoil, this time because the emptiness in the mind of the Odinson enraged him and he did not want to risk the life of his child.


	8. Asgard

Asgard. 

When Odin and Thor had returned to their realm, the Allfather had been furious.   
Not only did he loose a son to one of their worst enemies, but Thor and Loki had deliberately gone behind his back against the Allfathers will, putting him into a very undesirable position.   
Asgard was close to war with Jotunheim, all because his eldest son was a hot-headed and could not keep his War-Lust and Anger under control.

It had taken Odin all his strength not to hit Thor the moment they stepped out the Bifrost.   
There had been a shouting match, and it had ended with Odin casting Thor out, sending him to Midgard without his powers. 

Then, before the Odinsleep hit him, he passed his Odinpowers to Heimdall to rule Asgard until he woke once more. Heimdall had accepted, keeping an eye on Thor as well as trying to gaze upon Loki, who was shielded from his eyes. 

 

And Odin slept.


	9. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey get's a visitor from Asgard - he goes to his spoil to take out his anger on him. 
> 
> Warning: Yup. Non-con. Figures.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

About half way through the year, a messenger from Asgard appeared in Jotunheim, carrying once more books, food and other small gifts, something Laufey had received in the past and discarded without as much as a glance.  
This time however, the messenger did not leave as he had before, but stayed in front of the throne, head in the air defiantly as he addressed the king: “King Laufey, before I leave I would like to take the opportunity to talk to prince Loki and personally ensure his well-being.”  
There was no bow of the head, no show of subjection, and Laufey’s anger crawled into his stomach.  
The messenger acted the way Asgardian’s had for millennia.   
Like victors. 

He kept his voice calm and low as he leaned backwards on his throne as he answered:  
“Tell Odin that Loki is well, and that he joined a hunt with one of my sons. They should be back in a couple of days or weeks, I do not know. Game is hard to find these days.” 

The king left a pregnant pause, knowing well that Odin understand why Jotunheim lacked the nourishment needed to feed the large beasts of the plains.  
The Casket of Winters had been a necessary power source, and since it was gone, food was hard to find.   
The messenger nodded, as if he had expected this answer. He had the command not to tell Laufey about the Odinsleep, but both knew that the word about it had already crossed the realms.   
The Asgardian continued: “In this case, Odin would like to receive word from his son, if possible in a written letter, to ensure that all is well with the prince. I am ordered to wait until I have the letter and hopefully have spoken to the son of Odin.”

Laufey stood. His voice was low and hardly audible, but the anger was easy to hear:   
“You are not welcome here and I expect you to leave immediately. I expect not more visitors from Asgard to disrupt our peace, if this command is broken, they shall be seen as intruders. Once Loki returns from the hunt, he will write the letter you request and we shall send it to you.  
That is all.   
Now. **Leave.** ”  
Laufey’s voice had risen during his speech, and the smaller Asgardian had taken a step back, hand sneaking to the hilt of his sword.  
He gave a curt nod and without another word left the king of Jotunheim.   
To take the news to King Heimdall. 

 

 

And Laufey’s feet, in his anger, took him to Loki’s chamber.  
The Asgardian was sitting on the bed, staring into emptiness, absentmindedly stroking his stomach that now clearly showed that he was with child.   
He turned to the sound of the opening door, and when he saw the king, a large smile split his face.   
“Master!”   
Loki stood, walking towards Laufey as far as his chain allowed, trying to reach the king who had stopped dead in his track.   
Laufey felt cold fury flood through him when he saw the empty eyes focusing on him, reminding him that he had wanted to pay Odin a lesson with keeping Loki here, but defeating his purpose with the dark prince being nothing more than a dead shell, and a happy one at that. 

He watched coldly as the Odinson tried to reach him and with a burst of emotion he slapped the young one across the face, splaying him over the floor.   
Laufey stood in a broad stance, watching Loki cradle his head in confusion for a moment before getting up, reminding himself to be careful and not to administer too much pain for the sake of his child.   
But he had confirmed that his babe was now securely lodged in the womb, and that there had been special magical enforcement to keep him there.   
An orgasm was the only thing to open Loki, and he was not going to feel any pleasure tonight.   
Oh no. 

A black bruise started to blossom on Loki’s cheek, and a little trail of red was flowing from his split lip as large eyes looked up at his master, but the collar once more pushed Loki forward to try to reach Laufey’s arms.   
The king stepped forward, grabbing the neck of the young one, his other hand above the mouth growing a gag of ice to stop the constant proclamation of love. He then raised the arm and grew a blindfold, listening to the quickening breath of his spoil as his vision and voice were taken.   
He pushed him backwards on the bed that was almost in the height of the hip for Loki, making him stumble, reaching out for Laufey for comfort.   
The king slapped the hands away, pushing him back roughly, growing another long trail of ice that bound the hands of Loki together and attached them to the head of the bed.   
Loki was spread before him silently, chest rising quickly with his confusion, and Laufey stepped back to look at his bound, naked spoil.   
Far in the back of his head, he was ashamed that the subdued, terrified prisoner aroused him so, while the devoted Loki did not, but he blamed it on the heritage of his prisoner and what his father had done to him.

And Laufey’s anger for Asgard was great.

The king pulled the leather studded belt from his loins, dropping his furs.

The first lash hit Loki on his thigh, spasming the small form.   
It left a dark-blue bruise on the brilliant light color of the bound prince, and Laufey felt his loins stir once more. The belt whistled again through the air, hitting the other leg, Loki pulling them up for protection.   
“Keep them down, Asgardian, I do not want to hit your stomach.”   
Laufey saw the collar working on Loki, who slowly lowered his legs once more, shaking from the pain and confusion.   
The belt split the air again and again, and after a dozen strokes on each leg he moved on to the arms.   
He did not want to turn Loki on his stomach in fear of causing hurt to his child, so with a flick of his hand he melted the restraints around Loki’s wrists.   
“Stand, Loki”  
Hesitant, still mute and blind, Loki ran his shaking hands along the fur, finding the edge of the bed and slowly stood. His bloody legs were trembling strong enough to give in, and Laufey took pity and once more grew a strand of ice, this time securing the arms to the ceiling, stretching the Odinson to his toe.   
He stood back and added ten more lashes to the back of is spoil, painting it bright red. 

Laufey stopped, curling up his belt, watching his shivering prisoner stand on his tiptoes, the red blood slowly dripping on the floor, listening to silent sobs.   
He stepped forward and ran his hand along the long back of Loki, fingers rubbing over open flesh, caressing the small roundness of the stomach on the other side.  
He could feel the sobs that hickuped through Loki’s body, and while he continued to hold the stomach, the other hand covered itself in the Odinson’s blood and pushed a rough finger into Loki’s tight heat once more.   
Loki tensed, his body leaning back into Laufey as if to beg for something, and Laufey bent forward, whispering into his spoils ear:  
“You make me happy with your blood and your tears, my beautiful little one…”  
With that he could feel another sob rip through his spoil’s body as he roughly impaled his prisoner on his finger, pushing him up, adding a second one, giving a couple of quick, rough pushes.   
He was harder than he had been in weeks, and he hoped that the magick would hold on to his heir.  
If not, he could always seed a new one.

He quickly smothered his cock in fat to ensure his own pleasure, making sure he would slip easily into his unprepared spoil before him. Laufey stood behind Loki once more, spreading his cheeks and aligning himself, and swiftly pushed into the heat that was Loki.  
His bound prisoner threw his head back and screamed into his gag, his toes leaving the floor as Laufey pushed him up on his dick, one hand crawling onto his prisoners shoulder to hold him down as the other pulled the hip closer to him, sheathing himself fully, biting into the neck of the Odinson, drawing more blood. 

And Laufey fucked the Odinson. 

He pushed in and pulled out as if in a mad frenzy, as if he could transmit the pain and confusion his spoil felt to his father, able to transmit the hurt of millennia in a single fuck.   
He forgot about his child and his vow to take it easy on his prisoner, and he ripped into his intestines, not worried about hurting or injuring, as if in a trance. He fucked hard and long, muffled screams held back by an ice gag.  
He lapped at the salty blood that ran from the dark one’s neck as his hips snapped forward again and again, thrusting deep with punishing speed, and murmuring under his breath:  
“So Asgard thinks they have beat us, do they? They think we crawl on the floor in front of them? Not anymore, my little one, not anymore.”  
Laufey pulled Loki’s head back, sinking his teeth into the soft ones neck, drawing blood, swallowing it as the hot saltiness pumped into his mouth, the dark prince’s life stream under his finger, making the king heady with the power he had over his spoil.   
_Revenge._

He imagined Odin across the room, watching them in horror, unable to help his youngest.   
And Laufey sped up, pushing harder, lifting Loki up again and again on his large cock, fisting his hand into hair, pulling him back, plunging as deep as he could.   
When Laufey came and his icy seed pumped inside the heat his spoil, he felt more powerful and satisfied than he had in months.   
Laufey breathed hard, feeling the trembling of Loki and swiftly pulled out, letting his semen mixed with bright red blood drip to the floor.   
Once more his hand caressed the open wounds on Loki’s back before he freed the Odinson, releasing his hands from the ceiling with single wave of his hand. 

Loki collapsed to his knees.  
Small hysteric sniffles from a stuffed nose were the only sounds in the large, empty room. Laufey stepped back to look at the bleeding figure, and he took pity and melted the ice around his spoils eyes and mouth. Loki sat, still on his knees, shivering, sobbing quietly.   
He rocked back and forth, his hands protectively cradling his round stomach, tears streaming from his eyes.   
Small whimpers escaped his lips, but when he turned his eyes were not full of hate but instead flooded with confusion as he whispered: “Master…..?”

 

Laufey left him shuttering in the cold.


	10. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is written.

One thing that Laufey did not forget was the letter that Odin asked for.  
He waited for two weeks before returning to see his prisoner, trying to forget his own eagerness of hurting the young one and his own child during his last visit.   
The king of Jotunheim felt something like shame over his outbreak when he had tortured simply for the joy of it, and had thrown himself into politics, working long hours, ruling in court, visiting his troupes.   
And he stayed away from Loki’s chamber.  
However he knew that proof of Loki’s health was needed for Asgard, and he had one of his servants bring him paper, an icen feather as well as dark ink, produced from the blood of the large beasts of the plains mixed with ground coal and stone.

Standing before the room that he was drawn to and repelled from, he took a deep breath before entering.  
Loki was under a mound of furs on the bed, sleeping peacefully.   
He looked gaunt; grey shadows under his eyes, fingers curled around a large ball of fur as if for comfort. 

Laufey watched his spoil sleep for a while, unwanted thoughts of tenderness washing over him as he walked to the bed. The steps of the king woke Loki from his slumber, and he raised his head slowly while rubbing his eyes, searching the room for the intruder.  
Laufey knew from his servants that his prisoner now spent most of his time sleeping, either of boredom, to heal or because of weariness of the pregnancy they did not know.  
The only times he would wake was for his meals twice daily as well as his cleaning routine, and when the healers checked him and his babe. Then he would fall back into a deep slumber that he was hard to raise from.

When Loki’s eyes fell on the king, he drew back for a second, eyes widening with panic, but then the magick of the collar took hold once more.   
The dark prince relaxed and slowly peeled himself out of his furs, revealing his thin body with the growing bump that was Laufey’s child, arms and legs still covered in scabs and large, black bruises. Slightly awkward he slipped of the bed and walked towards Laufey, eyes scanning him like a scared animal.   
He stopped in front of Laufey, not daring to touch, eyes wide on him before he lowered them to the floor. “Master…”   
Loki waited for an answer, and when none came, he lifted his head once more, now a small smile on his lips, eyes on Laufey’s: “Master…I am so glad you are back.”  
His voice was soft.

Laufey stared at his spoil.   
He had told the healers, that unless his prisoner’s injuries were serious, he was to be left to heal by himself. So close to the dark prince he could see the full extent of damages he caused on the small one’s body, half-healed wounds covered in large patches of scabs, forming scars, black bruises where he had grabbed too tight or where the belt had not broken the skin.   
The shame Laufey had been holding back flooded him once more, but he suppressed it, for after all this was war.   
_Asgard._  
Odin.   
Revenge.  
He needed to remind himself.  
Constantly. 

Laufey took the package with the paper and pen from his large pouch and handed it to Loki, noting that his spoil did not flinch or move, but continued to stare at him with his large, open eyes.   
His voice was rough when he ordered:  
“Write.”

Loki looked confused but took the utensils and gracefully went down to his knees, laying them on the floor. He had no access to the writing desk, and the floor was the only hard surface he could work with.  
He prepared the pen, dipping it into the red-black ink and straightening the paper before looking up as Laufey:  
“What would you need me to write, my lord?”

Laufey walked to the chair in the corner, sitting down heavily. He massaged his aching head with his hands before answering:  
“I shall dictate to you, Odinson. Take down the following - for your father….”  
He searched for a reaction from the young prince, but Loki just waited, eyes on the paper. 

 

_“Dear Allfather_  
Please know that I am well and have received your message.  
Thank you for the books and gifts you sent, they make my time here less weary.   
I am well, but I am looking forward to coming home.   
Please give my warmest Regards to mother Frigga.  
Loki” 

 

Laufey’s voice was as cold as ice as he dictated his message, and he waited patiently when Loki had to dip the icen pen for more ink. He watched as the dark prince moved the pen over the paper in elegant swirls, not able to rip his eyes from the small fragile hands.   
When he finished, both men sat silently for a while, staring at the piece of paper in front of the young prince.  
Laufey stood wearily, walking slowly to the Odinson as if not to startle him and crouched in front of him. “Loki, give me your hand.”  
Loki looked up, eyes worried but he lifted his right arm and extended it to his master.   
Laufey looked at it, gave a small sigh and reached out to take it in his large palm, a small ice dagger growing in his other fist.   
With a quick cut Laufey pulled the dagger over the young Asgardian’s palm, immediately drawing a thin line of blood. Loki gave a low hiss but stayed steady as Laufey tilted his hand to the side, allowing a couple of drops of the brilliant red blood to fall next to Loki’s signature. 

Laufey nodded, knowing that Odin would understand his message.  
His youngest son was alive, and Laufey was not pleased with the request that had been made. He was sending blood, just as the King of the Frost Giants had promised. 

When the Jotun let go of his spoils hand, the young prince quickly pulled his hand to his chest, cradling it there. He stayed in a kneeling position, swaying back and forth slightly, eyes fasting once again on his master.  
“Please….is there anything else I can do for you?  
Laufey looked down at his spoil, eyes large, naked and pregnant, and he sadly shook his head.

The Odinson was broken.

_Revenge_ it flashed through his mind.   
Laufey took the letter, stood and left the room, throwing one last lingering look at his spoil, knowing he would not be able to visit him again.   
The king of Jotunheim left. 

 

When Odin woke, only 2 months were left until the year had passed to return Loki to Asgard.  
HIs first deed was to check on his son, Thor.  
Thor had achieved what Odin had hoped for during his banishment to Midgard, and in the months on earth he had learned humility and patience.   
The god of thunder returned to Asgard. 

Heimdall on the other side only had bad news, he was not able to clearly see Loki, as if shielded by some sort of magic, and the request for a proof of life in form of a letter had led to Loki’s blood being shed. 

Odin nodded grimly. 

He still believed that waiting for the whole year to pass was in the best interest of everyone involved, but he had Sif prepare the guards and warriors in case a war was eminent. 

If Loki was dead or seriously injured, there would be war.


	11. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in this chapter I am giving the Jotun child and wetnurse genders, but only because it seems easier. The Jotun in this story are intersexed, but “he” seemed kind of weird for a wetnurse.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

About one month before the Allfather was expected, Loki went into early labor.

Laufey had not visited his spoil since they had written the letter months before, his mind unsettled by his constant longing for his prisoner.  
Gynar, the eldest healer who had given him updates on the pregnancy of his spoil, had sent his assistant to notify the king when Loki’s contractions could not be stopped.  
Laufey had acknowledged the news, and for the first time in a long while he finished his meetings early. Reluctantly his feet took him to the dungeons, worried about what he would find, entering Loki’s chamber through the open door.

 

Loki was thinner than he had been before, apart from his large pregnant belly, haggard features sweating profusely.  
He stood in the middle of the room, chain rolling down his naked back, holding on to an ice stick that someone had grown from the ceiling.  
Loki’s long, matted hair was held back by one of the healers who whispered soothing words into his ears, while another one crouched by his side, tentative hands wandering up and down the swollen belly that stretched from Loki’s gaunt figure. Compared to the rest of his small frame, the belly seemed huge, like a parasite had gotten hold of the prince and taken all his strength and nourishment.  
Laufey stopped, watching the scene as Gynar stepped up to him from behind.

The elder healer gave a quick bow. “The labor is early my king, but it seems that the child is large enough to be able to survive. We are doing our best to ensure that the mother and babe will be safe.”

Laufey nodded, watching as pain washed over Loki’s face, his whole body trembling as another contraction hit his small frame and the dark prince took a wider stand before crouching down himself.  
“Let me know if they survive” was all the king could say before he turned and fled. 

 

It was a difficult labor, but after two days Loki gave birth to a healthy but small Jotun child.  
The young Asgardian had to rest for several days, but his eyes had lit up when he was handed his son, and he had not let him go ever since.

Laufey asked for a wetnurse to feed his newborn son, as it was soon apparent that the young prince did not have sufficient milk for his own child, probably due to his fragile frame.  
When the appointed wetnurse first visited the prisoner and tried to take the babe from Loki to feed him, the wails of the dark prince could be heard throughout the dungeons.  
The nurse had to climb into bed with the dark one, sitting next to him, allowing Loki to hold on to his child while he was nursed. 

Loki did not allow anyone else to take the babe from him. 

 

When Laufey found the time to visit his son and it’s mother, Loki sat in the middle of the furs, his color a healthy shade of blue, and though still very gaunt and pale, his movements were alive and purposeful. He looked truly happy for the first time since he had been in Jotunheim.  
Loki did not notice the king for a while, hovering over the infant who stared at his mother, playing with the long black hair falling from Loki’s face, making little crooning sounds.

Laufey approached the two slowly, taking care not to startle either of them.  
The young prince looked up when Laufey had almost reached his bed, and the smile that spread over his features seemed genuine.  
Laufey was once more taken aback by the dark beauty of his spoil. 

“Look, master, our son.” Loki’s whole face was glowing with happiness.  
“Isn’t he beautiful?” Very gently the prince leaned down, scooping up the child into his arms and carefully held him out to Laufey.  
The king hesitated for a moment, staring into the open red eyes of his child who was gnawing on his little fist, covering it in a shiny film of spit, and he was embarrassed to note his hands shaking as he put them out to take his son. 

The child stared at his father, eyes wandering over the rugged feature of his sire. Then he tensed and let out a soft burp. 

Laufey cradled the small being to his chest, large finger wandering over the tiny body of the babe, running along the heritage lines.  
His heritage lines.  
“You are right” He nodded. “He is beautiful.”

Loki had risen, standing on the bed to be able to look down on the child in his father’s arms.  
The young prince looked extremely happy and proud, and for a moment Laufey felt the pang of sorrow when he realized how much he had learned to appreciate the young Odinson and how sad he would be to see Loki go.  
He slowly handed the precious bundle back to Loki who hummed a lullaby under his breath, stroking his babe with gentle hands as he carefully went down to his knees, laying his child back down into the furs.  
And Laufey realized that Loki was born to be a mother. 

The realization scared him, as he knew that mother and child would need to be separated if Loki went back to Asgard, and he knew that it would not be an easy for anyone.  
He silently left the room, unnoted by the mother and child who were curled up in the middle of the bed, child yawning widely as the lullaby of Asgard continued. 

Only another week to go.

 

Finally, the day arrived.  
Riding over the rainbow bridge, Odin was fully clad in his armor, Gugnir on the side, sitting tall on Sleipnir as he prepared to fetch his youngest son. ,  
Thor was following his lead on his own horse, face unsettled but controlled as he tightly held on to Mjölnir.  
Odin had forbidden Thor any type of attack and almost wished that he would have made him leave his weapon in Asgard, but they were going to meet their enemies, and being without any protection would not only have been foolish. It would have been suicidal.  
Odin could feel the electricity crackling around his son, and he turned to address the god of thunder one last time before they reached Jotunheim.  
“I do not wish you to speak a word, Thor. I will do the talking. It is your job to take Loki back to Asgard. And you will NOT start a fight. If there is a battle we shall not be the ones who have started it, do you understand?”  
Thor gave a curt nod.  
Then Heimdall opened the Bifrost for them.


	12. Casket of Winters

Laufey was waiting for the Asgardians in the great hall together with his warriors.

Odin and Thor slowly rode their steeds into the massive ice rooms of Jotunheim’s capital, approaching the large, dark throne of the king of the Frost Giants. As they approached they could see that Loki was sitting on the floor in front of Laufey, a chain attached to a large golden collar, connecting him to the king.

He held with what seemed to be an infant Frost Giant close to his chest. 

The trickster did not raise his eyes his father and brother entered the room, but continued crooning, hands softly stroking the child’s face as he slowly swayed back and forth, singing a soft Asgardian lullaby to the child. 

Laufey’s eyes never left Odin’s face.

He had waited for this moment for a very long time.

He saw that the Allfather had himself fully under control, his eyes scanning his half-naked son, the collar and what seemed to be his Jotun child, but Thor did not have the willpower of Odin.  
He let out a snarl when he realized the full implication of Loki with the babe on the floor, and he drove the heels into the sides of his horse, cantering towards the throne as he lifted Mjölnir, screaming on the top of his lungs.   
The large crowd of warriors surrounding the king and his spoil stepped forward, growing large ice swords from their hands as Loki’s eyes flew open at the scream, scrambling back while holding his child to his chest.   
Odin gave a sharp hiss as he raised Gundir, aiming at his eldest as a strong ray of magic that tossed the golden prince out of his saddle. Thor landed heavily on the floor, shivering, chest heaving.  
“Thor. We are here to negotiate.” Odin’s words were quiet, a warning that could not be overheard by anyone. Thor painfully scrambled to his feet, shaking with fury. He took hold of his steed and backed off reluctantly to join his father once more.

Odino turned to Laufey, registering the many warriors that he had accumulated all around them.   
“Laufey” Odin did not dismount, Sleipnir shuffling under his rider, smelling the familiar scent of his mother.   
“Allfather. Thor. Welcome once more to Jotunheim.” His eyes fell on Thor: “I see your son has not changed his ways….”  
The words from Laufey’s were accompanied by a harsh laugh, and Loki in front of the king turned and put his hand on his master’s knees.

Laufey grinned and leaned forward: “Loki, your brother and father are here to take you home.”

Loki turned around, eyes widening fearfully, as he clutched the baby tightly to his chest, shuffling back closer towards the king.  
Loki clearly was in distress, but he was also clearly instructed not to speak.   
Still, he could not help himself but whisper: “No…..please….master…”

“MASTER??” Thor could not control himself, as his hands clenched into fists, Mjölnir rising once more.  
“What have you done to him, Laufey? I demand an answer. This is not my brother! This is…..is ….!”  
Thor had walked towards the throne in his anger once again, and he was stopped by the icen swords of several Frost warriors that stood in his way. The infant had started to mewl, and with shooing sounds Loki took him and laid him at his chest, nursing it. 

Odin closed his eyes.  
He breathed for several seconds, and then his command was sharp and clear.   
“Thor! Back on your horse. Control yourself.”

Thor stopped, breathing heavily, shoulders slumped forward. He kept staring into the red eyes of Laufey, but with an angry huff he mounted his steed.  
The king of the Frost Giants grinned at the Odinson not knowing his place.   
Odin gave him an angry look, and once his son was seated once more he turned to Laufey: “Laufey, it has been a year, and I wish to take my youngest son home. I must say however, I am … worried about his state of mind. What has been done to him?”

Laufey leaned back. “Loki’s magick had to be suppressed, as he started to be dangerous for himself and the ones around him. He did have an …. affair with a Jotun, but it was nothing that was … forced. Your youngest is a passionate creature…..I am sure you understand, Allfather?”  
Odin just stared at Laufey, mouth a thin grim line.  
Yes, he understood all too well. 

But he had not come to start a war. 

“Laufey, we have come to take Loki back to Asgard. And his newborn. Release him and we shall be off.”  
Laufey’s eyes narrowed, if just for a second.  
“The last time we spoke, I believe you were willing to exchange the Casket of Winters for your….son””. The way Laufey pronounced the word, it was clear that he did not necessarily believe that Loki was Odin’s kin.   
Thor’s eyes quickly went to his father, confused by the implication, but noting that Loki was, indeed, in a Jotun form.

Odin shook his head. “No, Laufey, you had my son to ensure that there was no war, and we mean you no harm. How do I know, that if we hand you the power of the Casket, that you will not once more attack Asgard?”  
Laufey stood, anger sparkling in his eyes.   
“The last act of wars between our realms was your sons and their warriors invading and attacking Jotunheim. Killing and injuring many of my realm.”

Thor could not hold himself back, “Your servants sneaking into Asgard was a breach of the contract already and called for an attack! You had sent warriors to steal from the mighty Odin.”  
The Allfather lifted his hand, stopping his son, but Laufey’s eyes once again narrowed, staring at the Thor.   
What a young fool he still was. How could Odin not see that his younger son was so much more collected and fit to be king?  
“Boy….”he let the word linger, to make sure the first prince understood his insult, “ as mentioned before, there is a traitor in Asgard that opened hidden ways to your realm to us. “  
He turned to Odin. “The Casket for your son - that is my last offer. Or he stays with me in Jotunheim.”  
For a short moment Laufey wished that Odin would do exactly that.  
Leave them be.  
Leave the dark Odinson with him.

Odin did not seem surprise by this request and stayed calm.   
“I understand Laufey. But now there is the child, and do I notice the heritage lines on its skin to be similar to yours?”  
Laufey stiffened. He had not expected the Allfather to notice.  
Odin continued, voice low: “The casket for Loki and the child.”

Loki, still hiding behind the large ice throne clutched the babe closer while his hand snaked to Laufey’s knee, as if to look for assurance that he would not be given up, not to be traded in like a mean slave.   
Laufey ignored his spoil and shook his head: “The babe is Jotun, and shall stay in Jotunheim to be raised as one of ours.”

Odin now knew he had something in his hands against the king of the Frost Giants.   
He would not fight to keep a random bastard.  
”I am sure you are aware that ripping an infant from its mother breast is unhealthy. We keep the child with Loki for 10 years, and then he shall be returned to you.”  
Loki whimpered, pressing the now mewling child to his chest.   
The Allfather continued: “The babe is of both realms, part Asgard, part Jotun, and should help to keep the peace in the future.”  
Laufey seemed to think about the offer for a moment. His eyes went to Loki, whose large red pupils were glued on his face, pleading silently. The dark prince slowly shook his head.   
“Please….don’t give us up…” Loki’s voice was low, but Laufey could see Thor tense on his steed in the corner of his eye.   
The king of Jotunheim turned to Odin once more: “Two years for the child to be weaned off. Then he shall be back with me. “

“Five years, Laufey, and that is the last offer. And the casket of winters shall be returned immediately.”  
A deep murmur went through the warriors surrounding Laufey, and he had to raise his hand to summon silence.  
“Agreed, Allfather. Five years. A wetnurse shall accompany Loki until the child is weaned off. Then we expect her back.”

Odin nodded.  
“Now, unchain Loki and let us be on our way. Your casket shall be delivered before we are removed, but first I need to make sure that Loki is free of any magick or bindings.”

With a quick wave of Laufey’s right hand, the mage Borrr melted out the crowd, standing behind the king. He leaned over, whispering: “My Liege, I am not sure how the Odinson will react to the removal of the collar. He may be sick…”  
Laufey had expected something like this and directed his attention to the two Asgardians once more:  
“My mage let me know that the removal of the collar may put your son under some…distress after wearing it for a long time, but it should clear in a couple of days.”   
Without waiting for a reply he stood and faced Loki, who was still cowering behind his throne, child in his arms. 

Laufey bent down to pick up the child and passed it to the wetnurse waiting in the background.  
“Go with the Asgardians and report back everything once you return” his quiet whisper was audible only to the ones around him.   
Loki shivered, whimpering quietly, his eyes blown wide: “Please, don’t leave me, I will give you another heir, please, master, I shall try to please, I beg you….”  
Odin gave a look to Thor to ensure that he would not try to attack.   
Thor’s eyes had glazed over, his breathing was heavy and controlled.   
He did not question his father’s decision not to declare war, but he could not fight the anger that overtook his mind, red and overwhelming. 

Laufey went to his knees in front of his spoil.

He reached around Loki and unlocked the collar:  
“With this lock, I set you free…” The first lock opened with a click.   
“With this lock I set you free…” The second lock.  
Loki cried openly now, soft sobs audible through the large hall as all eyes stared at king Laufey and his spoil.  
“With this lock I set you …..” Laufey looked deep into the eyes of the young, dark prince, seeing the sadness and horror in them: “ Free.”

Laufey took the collar, rose and stood back. 

Loki took a couple of deep breaths, his hand sneaking up to his throat, before his eyes slowly rolled back into the back of his head, and he fell over.  
This time the convulsions were less pronounced, but it was still worrisome to watch. 

Thor jumped off his horse, making his way past Laufey and his warriors to take his brothers into his arms, holding his fragile frame while it shook uncontrollably. He lowered his brother to the floor with a hiss as the Jotun form of Loki burned through his armor and into his hands.  
“Loki….Loki, it’s me, Thor…” The golden god’s hand hovered above the hair of his younger sibling; face a mask of horror and pain.   
Slowly Loki calmed and finally laid still, eyes turned in the back of his head, breathing shallowly.   
Thor turned to Laufey, growling under his breath: “Why is he still Jotun? What did you do to him?”   
Laufey grew a small dagger from his hand, and without his eyes leaving the eldest prince’s face, he leaned over and cut away the piece of leather that had kept the spoil in his current form.

Slowly the whiteness of Asgard bleached the dark prince’s body once again, snaking over his limps, taking away his lines and cold beauty he had possessed as a Frost Giant.  
Thor said nothing, reaching out once again to take his brother in his burned arms, lifting him like a small child and walked back to his steed.   
Laufey was surprised by how hard it was for him to see his spoil leave him.   
The wetnurse holding the child followed them carefully. 

“The casket, Allfather.”   
The king knew what was important for his realm and what wasn’t. The Odinson was not one of them. 

Odin gave a quick nod. He raised his head. “Heimdall, the casket.”

With a bright sharp noise, the Casket of Winters appeared in between Odin’s and Thor’s steed. Thor had arrived, and with another loud crack, the three of them as well as the wetnurse disappeared. 

A shout of happiness went through the surrounding Jotun as Laufey stepped forward to pick up the power of the realm. He took the casket with both hands and could feel the energy run through his veins, slowly raising it over his head, shooting a beam of healing power into the sky of the abused realm.   
And a cheer went through Jotunheim.  
A cheer that never reached the heart of its king.


	13. Home

Loki was in a coma for several days, Thor pacing in front of his bed like a worried lover.   
The Jotun wetnurse sat next to the sickbed in the healing chambers, nursing the son of Laufey, her red eyes scanning every part of the room silently. Every now and then she would hold the babe up to its dam, but as Loki showed no reaction, she would sit back in her chair and sing Joutun lullabies that she had heard from her mother, and her mother from her mother before her.   
Old rhymes of ice and snow and war.   
However the heat took its toll on the child and his nurse, and it was soon decided to give them a cool chamber and retrieve them once Loki woke. 

Loki opened his eyes two weeks after they had left Jotunheim.   
The healers had shaken their heads when they saw the haggard state of the Odinson, and suggested to Odin that Loki should get as much rest as he could to heal his body and mind.   
When he did finally wake, his brother was at his side, sleeping peacefully, head on the lap of the dark prince. 

The young prince’s mind had been in the grip of a dark, ancient magic that was powerful, and it had not been happy to let go of Loki. It was a long, hard struggle, but when the trickster finally emerged, he felt drained and empty.  
His eyes fluttered open, green once more, noticed by one of the nurses that was checking on the two princes periodically.   
She approached quickly when she saw movement on the trickster’s bed, and when the brilliant green of Loki’s eyes fell on her, she walked around Thor to reach the dark prince.   
“Prince Loki, how do you feel?” Her hand snaked to his wrist, feeling his slow, shallow pulse.  
His eyes seemed to stare right through her, as if he was not able to register her.   
She could not keep herself from stroking a wayward strand of hair out of his face, and then she quickly turned to get an elder healer.   
The prince’s mind had to be nurtured from now on.   
And Thor, who had been keeping watching at the bed of his brother for days, continued to sleep, snoring quietly. 

 

Loki was disoriented.   
He had to be reminded where he was.   
The last thing he could remember, and only vaguely, was when he was freed from the collar in Jotunheim, laying on the floor, his body and the old magick fighting.   
Everything before that was…blank. 

He knew he had been taken prisoner, but his memories were wiped clean. 

Borrr had, before the trickster left, woven a spell around his mind, bringing on amnesia to force Loki to forget what he had been through. It was insurance that there would be no war after Odin found out the whole truth about Laufey and his spoil.

The Allfather visited Loki once he heard that he had woken, asking him about his time in Jotunheim and what had happened, but Loki’s eyes just glazed over, and he… just stopped.   
Eyes empty, breathing shallow.   
The healers suggested not to ask again. 

Mostly Loki slept, exhausted by the recent events, his body taking as much time as possible to heal.   
He was fed regularly, small liquid portions at first as his stomach was no longer accustomed to Asgardian food. There was pain and cramps, but they soon subsided, allowing Loki to eat heartier and more nourishing meals, painting color back on this cheeks. 

Thor and Frigga took turns sitting with Loki, holding his hand, cheerfully chatting about the latest rumors of Asgard, what had happened while he was away, carefully avoiding any mentioning about Jotunheim. Thor did not stop talking about his time in Midgard and Jane Foster, a mortal he was wishing to lay with, and at one point Loki could not keep himself from turning his eyes up to the skies when her name was mentioned. 

Loki, however, did not remember his son.

The wetnurse was brought to him after he had first woken, handing him the blue chubby child, but Loki did neither remember being pregnant nor giving birth, and his mind once again blanked when he was asked if he wanted to hold the babe.   
The healer suggested quietly allowing Loki to get back on his feet before trying again, and the wetnurse and babe returned to their special cooled room until Loki was stronger in body and mind.

Getting back on his feet to walk took time, but once he was somewhat stable, Loki asked Thor for a favor.  
“I want to take a bath, Thor. Would you mind…?”  
The request was not unusual, as they had been bathing together since they were children, washing each other after battles, nursing each other’s wounds. It was the way of warriors and friends.   
Thor nodded.  
“Of course Loki. I shall let the healer know to prepare the tub for you.”

Loki, as proud as he was, made it clear that he preferred to make his own way into the cleansing chambers, but about half way he started to stumble as his knees gave in, and Thor scooped him up without a word, ignoring the huffing from the fragile form of his brother.

The tub was filled with foamy, steaming water, and once Thor carefully placed his brother back on his feet he asked: “Do you need help brother?”  
For a moment something like defiance sparkled in Loki’s eyes, but then he just looked tired and shook his head: “Thank you Thor, I shall be fine.”  
“Great.” Thor grinned and pulled up a chair a couple of meters away from the tub, slumping down with a heavy thud.   
Before Loki could protest he shrugged his shoulders: “I don’t have anything to do this afternoon, but did I tell you yet that in Midgard….”

The trickster relaxed as his brother started rambling once more, and he slowly peeled himself out of the thin shirt and pants the healing room had provided for him. .  
When he pulled the cloth over his head, arms already shaking from exhaustion, Thor stopped his tale for a second, pulling a sharp breath through his teeth. Loki stilled, shoulders hunched, afraid of the question he anticipated; but Thor must have seen his unease written clearly on his body, and after a pregnant pause he continued with his story as if nothing had happened.   
The dark prince glanced down his chest, letting his hands run down his sides, and he could see and feel scars criss-crossing over his arms and legs, bite-marks on his chest and stomach, old scars that must have marked his body for a while now.   
The worst for Loki were the two bands around the neck, where the large, magickal collar had chaffed for almost a year, marking him visibly for the rest of his life. He had felt it when he had first touched his neck under his chin, a thick, ropey band of scarred flesh, and the healers had told him that they could try to reduce them, but that they would never fully disappear.   
Marked forever as a slave.   
Loki slowly climbed into the scalding water, forcing his body into the heat as if it would help to burn away a year of abuse.   
Under the constant white noise of Thor’s murmur, Loki started to wash himself, trying to wash away his year in Jotunheim. 

 

Soon after Loki was released from the healing room.   
He nodded to the instructions to take it easy, rest as much as possible and Thor grinned when they walked out the door.  
“I swear brother, if it had been up to mother, they would have kept you for another month! Be careful she doesn’t send you back!”  
He gave Loki a small shove that made him stumble, but then both brothers laughed at the idea of the trickster being forced back to the healers, and they slowly made their way to Loki’s chambers. Thor was patient when the dark god had to take small breaks, but when they finally arrived, happiness flooded through Loki as he pushed open the door.  
The room had been cleaned after his long absence, but the first thing Loki noted about it was, that it was full.   
Crowded.   
The large bed, white soft furs everywhere, a working table, shelves over shelves filled to the top with books, more of them laying on the ground when there was no more place to store them, magical instruments, cards, a telescope….  
Loki took a deep breath and stepped in.   
It was overwhelming after not having access to anything for so long, and even with the healers he was told it was better to rest than read…

 

There was a knock on the door, and Thor opened it.  
Frigga stood outside, the Jotun nursemaid and the small babe in her arms behind her. 

 

Thor gave an embarrassed rumble: “Well, I can see that mother has decided to take over now. I shall leave you and the ladies alone….”  
With another grin he danced around Frigga, who tried to give him a slap as he passed and was gone.  
Loki stood alone in his large room, looking slightly lost and overwhelmed, staring at his mother and the Jotun with the child.   
Frigga smiled at Loki, stepping towards him and giving him a long, lingering hug.   
“Loki-child”. It was Frigga’s petname for her youngest, but she had not used it in the longest time. 

“You are still too thin, but don’t worry , we shall fatten you up!. Now, look whom I brought along.”

She gave him a quick kiss and stepped aside, both their eyes fasting on the nursemaid holding the son of Loki, looking uncomfortable in the warm room.   
The trickster looked at the chubby infant in her arms, waiting for some kind of feeling to rise within him, but there was nothing.   
Frigga noted his hesitation and gave her son a soft push.

“Take him Loki. He is yours.”

Tentatively the dark prince put out his arms, mainly to please his mother, taking the child carefully from the Jotun.  
His skin started to flush blue starting from his hands where he touched the child, transforming him once more into his hated Frost Giant form, flushing him in uncomfortable heat as his body temperature dropped.  
He understood why his mother had not showed up carrying the child herself.   
His son would have burned her skin with his coldish heat.   
It made his heart ache that this child was so…foreign, that even his mother could not touch it. 

He held the child awkwardly, shifting the bundle, staring into the red eyes of the small face.  
Then it happened. 

_Laufey._  
Leaning over him.  
Looking down at him, unbearable pain between his legs.  
Pain.  
Scars.  
Confusion.  
Loneliness.  
Pain. 

With a groan Loki started to shake, as Laufey invaded his mind, memories flooding into his brain. He almost dropped the babe, Frigga making a small, startled sound as she saw Loki struggling, and the nursemaid quickly stepped up. The dark prince pushed the child back into the arms of his wetnurse, stepping away, trying to quench the thoughts in his head that had sprung up when he had seen the heritage lines, the similarity to Laufey.  
The babe started to mewl, startled by the abrupt treatment, the Jotun making little shushing sounds to calm him.   
Sounds like ice breaking.  
Like ice….ice….invading his mind….

Loki shivered “Get out. Now.” He whispered.  
Frigga looked at her son with large eyes, and then turned to the wetnurse, making a small gesture to excuse her.

 

Loki waited for her to close the door behind herself, shivering visibly before his legs gave way and he crumbled on the floor, holding his head in his hands.   
Tears he had not known to be holding back started to run freely and rough sobs started to shake his narrow figure.  
Frigga collected her skirts, lowering herself next to Loki, cradling him in her arms.   
“Shhhhhhh, Loki-child, it is all over now, you are home, I am here with you, You are safe…. Shhhhhhhh….” She crooned, stroking his long hair.  
They sat for a long time, mother and son, softly swaying back and forth, her heart breaking as Loki wailed, his narrow shoulders heaving under gut-wrenching sobs, screaming his pain into her bosom.   
After a long time he quieted down, hiccupping slightly and exhausted fell asleep in her arms. And Frigga held him, swaying, singing soft lullabies to her youngest son.


	14. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER ENDS IN DEATH.  
> This is a very dark fic, and I warned you!  
> So no pointing fingers after.
> 
> Chapter warning at the end, in case you are unsure if you wish to continue.   
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

“He was abused!” Frigga stared at Odin, outwardly calm, but her white knuckles showed her fury.  
“I demand you to do something, husband.”

Odin shifted on his throne, shaking his head sadly. “I knew the moment I saw the child.”  
He rose slowly, walking towards his wife, reaching out to hold her hands, to ease the tension in them.  
“But he has survived. Laufey was in the right in a way. Loki was the spoil. And a war would mean the death of hundreds, even thousands of our warriors.  
Loki is but one man.”

“He is your SON” Frigga pulled back, her voice cold as ice.  
“We raised him. Loved him as our own. He IS OURS. “ A single tear rolled from her eye.  
“I have seen the scars, and I believe he was abused in ways he cannot talk about. Plesae, Odin.”

The Allfather stepped back, once again lowering himself on his throne. 

“I am sorry my love, but Loki is a prince of Jotunheim, strong and proud. He will heal.”

Frigga blanched: “But husband… ”  
Odin slammed his hand down on the throne.  
“Don’t you think I have thought about it? Do you wish everyone in the 9 realms to know what has happened to him, that he has played _ergi_ for our sworn enemy? That he bore him a CHILD?  
No Frigga. At the moment no one but a select few know about the spawn, and this is how it shall be. Loki will heal.”

Frigga could tell from the tone of voice that his words were final.  
And she knew that because of the pride of Odin Loki would not be avenged.

 

Thor and Frigga took turn visiting Loki, taking him for walks, trying to help him to leave his room.  
After he had met his child he started to visibly crumble, walking with his head lowered, his arms crossed in front of his chest, most of the time sitting by his window and staring at the city below his feet.  
He stopped speaking and even Thor’s many attempts to make him laugh lead to nothing.  
Nothing at all.  
In the end he did not get out of bed, refused the food that was brought to him. 

Frigga cradled and fed him.

Thor lost his patience.  
“What happened Loki? What can you not tell me?” He asks, wandering through the room.  
“For the gods sake, talk to me. Stop laying about, let us go for a hunt. Let us ride. Read. I don’t care, just do SOMETHING!” Thor bellows.  
Loki has taken to ignoring his brother, loud and stupid as he is. He would never understand what had happened to Loki.  
And he also did not want to know.  
Not really.  
He would break if Loki ever told him. 

“Gods, what do you want? If you don’t want to ride or hunt…what if you saw your child again? Mother says that it will make it better in the end. It will make it all worthwhile.” Thor ran his fingers through his hair, pacing the floor once more. 

For the first time in a long while Loki turns at him, staring.  
His mind started racing. 

“Yes” he whispers. “I….I want to…… to see my son.” Carefully he climbs out of bed, pulling on a robe.  
Thor is slightly taken back, not having expected this reaction, but he nods quickly.

Better than the never-ending silence.

“Good. Yes, let’s go see your son. We could go outside for a walk. Catch some sun. You are white as death Loki.”  
Loki nods absentmindedly, not reminding Thor that the sun was not good for the child.  
One step at a time. 

 

The chamber where the Jotun’s are kept is close to Loki’s own, so he can visit them whenever he wishes.  
He had not been there before.  
Thor arrives first and knocks harshly on the door, and without waiting for an answer pushes the door open.  
The Jotun wetnurse is sitting on the floor on a large, fluffy rug, the child sitting in front of her, grasping at the balls of ice she has in her hands, playing with him.  
Her head snapped around when the two princes enter, but as she recognizes Loki, the mother of her king’s youngest son, she stands with the child in her arms, giving a small bow.

When she raises her head once more, her eyes glitter with expectation.  
Now that they are here, Loki wonders what made him decide to come.  
But Thor is standing behind him, grumbling to himself, something like: “too darn cold” and “should have gone on a hunt” and Loki knows that his brother is impatient.  
He steps forward slowly, his eyes on the small bundle in the large Frost Giants arms, and he hesitates.  
The Jotun cocks her head, slowly approaching the young prince. 

“Let me hold him” His voice is firm as he reaches out his arms.

Something like a smile crosses the harsh face of the Jotun, as she faces the dark prince, holding out the child like a treasure, carefully placing him into his mother’s outstretched hands. 

Loki is prepared for the flashbacks that flood his mind as his skin flushes blue from where he is touching the child. 

The memories of rape and abuse pulse like a heartbeat through Loki’s head, originating from Laufey’s spawn, the small babe that is staring at him with large red eyes, hands reaching out to touch his long hair.  
Loki shakes, grinding his teeth, when something like a memory of love and caresses for his son joins the pictures, but it is soon drowned once more in memories he wishes he could bury forever.  
_Pain._  
Hurt.  
Pain.  
Rape.  
Loneliness.  
Gods, no.... no, NO.  
STOP 

Loki pulls the child closer to himself, fighting the memories, studying the small features

He sees Laufey in his son’s face, his heritage lines, the eyes red and full of hate and pain and _Revenge_ as Laufey takes him once more against his will, hurting him, beating him, abusing him…..

Something snaps in Loki’s head and without a second thought his magic runs through his fingers into the infant, sending waves of destruction through the small body that starts to spasm until it reaches its heart, crushing it.  
Blue blood gurgles from the babe’s mouth and nose, and the wetnurse starts to scream.

Loki turns, holding on to the dead child with one hand, sending a flash of deadly magic into the Jotun with the other, killing her in an instant. 

He hears Thor shout: “NOOOOOO……” but it is already over. 

Loki feels heavy hands on his shoulders and he drops the corpse of the Jotun child to the floor.

Thor lets him go and lowers himself to the small dead body, letting his hand linger over it, knowing it would burn him if he touched it. But even Thor can see that the child is dead, that there is nothing he can do to save it.  
He slowly stands and turns, confusion and pain written over his face. He grabs Loki behind the head, pulling him closer.  
“Why Loki, why?” The god of thunder whispers, horror written in his face. 

Loki just stands, looking back at his brother. When he finally answers, his words are soft:  
“I have just started a war brother. For things have happened that can only be washed off with Laufey’s blood. And I am going to kill him. ”

He pulls back from the hand that is still in the back of his hair, turns and leaves Thor standing over his dead child.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death of a child.


End file.
